The Orphan
by JPAnderson
Summary: An orphan in the magic community isn't sent to live with his horrible Aunt and Uncle, but instead is sent by Headmaster Dumbledore to the safest place on earth, a camp in America for demi gods, where he is raised by the same centaur that taught Hercules.
1. Chapter 1

The Orphan  
Chapter I

Author's note. All characters are the creation of JK Rowling and Rick Riordan and are owned by them. Except Sasha and the inspector, who I totally made up. And the old couple in the diner. And the server in the casino. And they can have them too if they like as this is a non profit exercise. And some of the spells come from First Edition Dungeons and Dragons, owned by TSR. Or whoever owns TSR now.

Feedback is always welcome.

A word about canon. I don't care about canon but try to stick with it mostly. There is clearly a time line shift in this story. It takes place at the beginning of Lightening Thief and Sorcerers Stone, events that in canon are over a decade apart. I don't care. I'm just wild that way.

This story is unrelated to my other story. I may go back to it someday, but candidly, I'm bored with it.

I hope you enjoy! Reviews, critiques and messages are always welcome and I try to respond to all.

Hagrid

"No Albus, you must not, I've watched them all day and they are truly horrible, even by muggle standards."

"Minerva, we've been over this. They are his only family, that alone means he should go to them, what is more, they, by their blood, offer the best protection against the Death Eaters and the Dark Lord should he return. I understand your concer" the headmaster said before Professor McGonagall interrupted.

"Albus, you haven't seen them like I have, the Ministry hasn't seen them like I have... Albus, you've trusted me a long time, and I... well I trust you too. Today, while I was waiting I cast an augury spell"

"Minerva! You should not mention this, to cast an augury on muggles is..."

"I know the law! I served in the Ministry when it was written. It was not for my benefit though, it was for his!" she replied, pointing at the baby in my arms.

"I instructed you to remain transfigured"

"I did, I cast it as a cat."

"How..."

"That doesn't matter. I have powers too you know. But, I saw the child's future with these people. For the next eleven years his life will be torture. He will be unwanted and treated like a slave, even lower than a house elf. Albus, they will make him live in a cupboard, give him no love or affection, all their hatred of his parents will be poured onto him. Every day, until he returns to us, and they will even fight his return. No, he cannot live here. The whole of the magical community owes him a debt and I will not let you repay it that way. If you leave him here, I will quit the school and raise him myself."

I had not seen Professor McGonagall so upset, ever. And to use a spell that is clearly illegal to use on muggles, for it foretold their futures and had been abused so much in the past, well, I knew she meant it. She would take the child from the steps, leave school, and we would never see either until he returned to Hogwarts. Her words carried the force of a woman who was not to be trifled with, and even Dumbledore was taken back by them.

"Very well. I know of another option. He will be loved, nurtured and protected, but his life may well be just as arduous in the coming years until he returns to us."

"What is that Albus, should I leave schoo"

"No, and don't bring that up again. As we are descended from Hecate, and granted magic by her grace, you must have imagined the other gods had children with mortals."

"Well, yes, I have wondered, but I just assumed"

"Ah ah, do not assume. It is true, they do. And like Hecate's descendants with magic, they are trained by an ancient who has trained the gods offspring since the time of Apollo's birth."

"The Horseman?" I asked.

"He prefers 'Chiron'" I shall contact him through the mist and see if he is agreeable."

With that they apparated to Hogwarts, but I took Sirius Blacks' flying motorcycle. It was all that was found of his possessions after he murdered Peter, though years later I would learn that Black was innocent and Peter alive, at that time I had nothing but hatred and bile for him. Still, the bike was more fun than disapperation.

The next morning we met before breakfast in Dumbledore's office.

"Chiron has agreed, on the condition that the child return to us at age eleven for formal magical education. His wizardly status will be revealed to him when appropriate, but for the time being he will be treated as an infant half god, unclaimed by his godly parent, and orphaned by his mortal one. Chiron asks for his parent's wands, a book of simple spells, and his father's broom, all of which will be given to him at appropriate times. We are to keep the rest of his possessions, and provide him with an allowance in drachmas and muggle money, which I have already arranged. Oh and his name might carry a mark, and he will be outside the protection of the ministry, so he will go by the name "Rubeus McGonagall" until the time is right for him to know."

"Albus, to rob the child of his identity..."

"Is the only way to guarantee the remaining Death Eaters don't find him Minerva, without placing him with his aunt and uncle you so clearly disapprove of. In a few years, when the ado of Voldemort's demise is over and the remaining Death Eaters are rounded up, then he will be told of his true origin. Now, if you would gather his father and mother's wands, and place a permanent stupify jinx on them so that need only give the verbal command rather than the full somatic, and Hagrid if you would see to the broom. I will prepare a cloth sack with a permanent extension charm to carry everything and I will be on my way."

"Is the, uh, Horseman, Chiron, is he going to raise the child himself?" I asked.

"Ah that. See Chiron runs a camp with homes for all the god's children. It has been decided that until he is six or seven, he will reside with the daughters of Aphrodite. Not a bad way to be raised I would think."

"May I add a gift or two?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Of course, and you as well should you like Hagrid, but remember, he may not see your gifts for a decade, but in case he does, well, include nothing that would reveal himself before Chiron decides it is time. If one of you would add a testing wand as well, we may not see him until after his letters go out." 


	2. Chapter 2

The Orphan  
Chapter 2

Ten Years Later

The Orphan

No wonder I had never been claimed. I was ten, but had lived with the Aphrodite cabin until I was seven, then in Hermes waiting to be claimed. I finally had been there long enough to have a bed of my own, after sleeping on the floor for a couple of years, and Luke, our Senior Counselor, well, he was great. He worked with me on sword and bow work until I was probably a little better than average for the camp, certainly for my age and size, but still, as demi gods go, I was mediocre. I was convinced my mediocrity was why I remained unclaimed. What god would bother claiming a loser?

Still life at Hermes was pretty good. My room mates, the Stoll brothers, were hysterical and were constantly pranking everyone in the camp. And maybe I would get claimed tonight! I would have my first game of capture the flag, now that I was old enough, and afterwards there would be a campfire, so maybe if I did well, then I would finally be claimed. Who knows?

We were one of several cabins going up against Ares and others. Their team would be led by Clarisse, who was probably the meanest girl ever. Ours would be led by Annabeth who had been at camp as long as me, well almost. She came with Luke a few years ago, was claimed by Athena immediately and was the best at everything, especially swords and hand to hand combat. Luke and Annabeth were the best of friends, so I got along with her just fine. She was really pretty, but, well I was ten and didn't really care about romance. This alone marked me as not Aphrodite's child. Still Annabeth and Luke had taken me under wing and the day before helped me find armor that sort of fitted and a short sword to carry as well from the Athena armory. None of the helms would fit, they were all too large, so I was advised to try to not get hit in the head if I didn't want any scars. I reminded them I already had one on my forehead and we all got a laugh about it. My lightening bolt scar had almost earned me a few other nicknames over the years, but the Aphrodite girls called me "Rue" and that was what counted.

The only unknown factor in the game was this new kid who had killed the Minotaur a couple nights before and was fresh out of the infirmary. He had already pissed off the Ares cabin by making the toilets explode in their faces. No one knew what to make of this Jackson kid. He was Annabeth's age, maybe twelve or thirteen, I don't know, and he was well on his way to being yet another camper claimed by their godly parent before me, and I was practically born there.

I think Chiron thought I was a child of Hecate. He had given me a wand and spell book, and had me practice a few spells, "protecto totalum" and "Stupify", those two I was getting the hang of as they seemed to have some effects when I used them at the archery range. Chiron had me practice them when no one else was around, and I was only allowed to read the spell book at the big house, again in private. I know everyone thought of me as the teacher's pet, but I had no other school and lived year round, so it was only natural that Chiron spent a lot of time training me, not just as a demigod, but my regular school work as well. For the last year he had been spending much of this time during the week at a mortal school, well, until the Jackson kid arrived, but the last few days I was studying math, history, science, lit and grammar again, all day. Then combat training, and then, if I was lucky, dinner. Everyone else was out of school for the year, but not Reubeus. Or "Rue" as the Aphrodite girls still called me.

The day started with cleaning our cabin, which we did poorly. No one really cared, as the Stoll brothers picked a different cabin each day to mess up during breakfast and before inspection, so we wouldn't be the ones with extra chores. It was a good system and had kept us out of KP duty or cleaning the pegasus stables since the summer started. Still it was bound to fail and I only hoped my young age would keep from doing something really horrible as far as duty went. Today was that day, but I was rescued by school. While we were eating Annabeth came by our table to talk to Luke about the game that night and told me Chiron wanted me after breakfast at the big house for class.

Ugh. Everyone else had been out of school and was enjoying camp. Not Reubus. Not Mr Mediocre. No, I had to conjugate fractions or multiply verbs or something. Probably all. Summer. Long.

An elbow hit me in my side gently as someone whispered "Who is that?"

I turned and saw the new kid who was staying with us for the time being.

"That's Annabeth, she's with Athena, head counselor over there. Her and Luke are tight."

"She was there when I woke up in the infirmary. Her and my friend Grover. She told me I drooled in my sleep."

"Well, that's weird. Even by Camp Half Blood standards. I'm Reubeus, but everyone calls me 'Rue'" I said as I extended my hand to shake.

He took it and said "Percy Jackson. So you're a child of Hermes?"

"Don't know. I've never been claimed. Until I am, I stay with Hermes, like you."

"Oh, I figured since you had a cot..."

"Oh, no, I've just been in camp since I was born basically. As other Herme's kids grew up and moved on, or got killed, I moved up in seniority, even though I'm unclaimed. It irritated the guys that have been claimed that don't have cots yet, but, uh, well, I don't want to give up my cot. I slept on the floor three years." I grinned.

"Huh. Is that unusual, going that long?"

"I'm an anomaly. The only way they know I'm a demigod is that I can actually be here. If I were mortal it would look like an empty field to me. No, I have the record for being unclaimed. I figure its because I've never done anything worthy of being claimed. I don't know. Its kind of depressing."

"Sorry I brought it up."

He seemed to really feel bad about it and that sucked. "No don't be sorry. I'm sure I will be. A lot don't get claimed until they are eleven or twelve, or even thirteen. I'm just ten, well, almost eleven. And tonight is my first capture the flag game. Maybe if I can really stand out, I will be. Its nothing to be sad about. My mortal parent died when I was a few weeks old, and, well, I've been here every since" I smiled.

We talked a bit and Percy was a really okay guy. I was glad he would be on our team that night, unless he got claimed during the day by one of the gods whose children were on the other side. I over heard Annabeth and Luke working him into the game plan so I hoped he would be with us, or that plan was shot and Annabeth hated it when her plans didn't work.

After breakfast, and the usual announcements I went to the big house for school. I was going to mention to Chiron that no one else had to do lessons in the summer, but I had been doing so for five years, year round, non stop, but today he was in a weird mood and school was, well, canceled basically.

"Rue, how long have you been with us?" He asked gently.

"Uh, since I was born basically, ten years."

"And you have a birthday coming up?"

"Yes, I will be eleven, so yeah, ten years and"

"Are you happy here?"

"What? Well yes, of course. Its the only home I have, and I think I get along with everyone, why?"

"Have you wondered why you have not been claimed?"

"Yes, but tonight is my first real competition, and I'm hoping that"

"No, nothing like that will happen tonight Rue. You are nearly eleven, and it is time for you to learn certain things."

And then he told me.


	3. Chapter 3

The Orphan  
Chapter 3

The Orphan

"Rue, you are not like the other students at camp, I think you've known this a while now. You are not the child of an immortal god, you will not be claimed, but, you do have the blood of Hecate within you, even if it was several generations ago. You see, magic is real. Certain people, mostly in Europe, but frankly there are some everywhere, are descended from Hecate and her mortal companions. These, and others of her choosing, are gifted with the ability to learn magic. Unlike my half bloods, who learn their powers instinctively, these one must learn as you do from books of magic and magical instruction. Now, yes, Hecate has children here, her first generation children have half blood abilities, but after that it must be learned. They can learn as you will, but for whatever reason she saw fit to put some of her children with us."

"Uh, you mean... what do you mean?"

"A few years before your birth, in the world of magicians, a dark wizard arose named Voldemort. He set out to crush the authority that governs magic in the British Isles, where he was from, and then planned to rule over non magical people, or what they call 'muggles.' Your parents were among those that rose up to defeat him, and, at great price, he was defeated. He was defeated not by a great elder wizard, but surprisingly by a child. That child is now revered through out the world of magicians. That child is considered by them to be one of the most powerful wizards of them all, for only that child has survived the killing curse that was thrown at him that night. That child is perhaps the most famous wizard since Merlin in the world of magic, and that child has been in hiding for his protection since the night he defeated Voldemort. The night you received that scar on your forehead, the night Voldemort took your parent's lives. They were named Lily and James Potter. "

"You are that child. Your true name is Harry Potter, and you are that wizard."

"It was necessary to give you another name, as names have power. When a name is spoken some wizards are able to trace it. Yours is one of those names, probably, we don't really know. In any event it was necessary to hide you away in case one of the dark lord's followers tracked you down for revenge. Or, possibly the dark lord himself."

"But my parents defeated him, how is he still free?"

"Your parents didn't defeat him Harry, you did. He used an unforgiveable killing curse, don't bother looking it up in your spell book, its not there. There is no record of anyone ever surviving such a curse, but you did. It somehow it reflected off you and back onto him. No remains were ever found, so it is unknown if he died, as most believe, or if he wandered off in a near dead state and is now recovering his strength to rise again, as Dumbledore believes. As a result of that night, you are probably the most famous wizard in the world of magic, and for the better part of eleven years, no other witch or wizard has known where you are, save Dumbledore and two members of his staff."

"What, or rather, who, is a Dumbledore?"

"Albus Dumbledore has been training the witches and wizards for as long as... well, for a very long time. It was he who brought you to me nearly eleven years ago. And Harry, Rue, you must know this is all of your story that I was given. But when a wizard child turns eleven, if they have shown any magical inclination, then they are to attend a school for witches and wizards. Your letter of invitation arrived last night, delivered by a very tired owl." Chiron said as he handed me a really fancy thick envelope.

I opened it and the invitation levitated out and floated in mid air, then began reading itself to me. It said I was invited to attend the Hogwarts School of Witches and Wizardry, beginning on a date just a few weeks away, and that enclosed was my ticket and a list of school supplies. The ticket was for a train station in London, but with what had to be a printing error as it said I was to catch the Hogwarts express on a given date and time, but at platform 9 and 3/4. This was not my weirdest event of the morning however.

"Rue, uh, Harry, for the last several weeks you have been training with spells, I have followed your experiments with interest as I am to advise Dumbledore if you have shown magical abilities. However, it is difficult to tell. You see, the use of magic by underage wizards is forbidden away from Hogwarts. So you have been using what is called a testing wand. These are very weak wands parents use to see if their children have skill with magic. You appear to have hit the targets at the archery range, so I am satisfied that you do. However, that wand will not serve you and although the ministry might trace you here it is unlikely they will notice in your time remaining with us. Moreover, I say what you can and can't do here, they have no authority. I have asked, if you recall, that your practice three spells. How has that gone for you?"

When he gave me the wand and book Chiron had instructed me to learn "protecto totalum," "stupify" and "wingardium leveiosa," a protection spell, an attacking spell, and a levitation spell. I didn't know if the protection worked as nothing had attacked me while it was up, but I had cast it on a target at the archery range which then went unhit for several minutes and the stupify seemed to hit the target enough to move it just a bit. The levitation, well, no, that didn't work. I told Chiron this and he advised it was pronounced "Wingardium Leviosah, not leviosoo" and told me to use it to open a window.

But first he gave me my father's wand, and I could literally feel the power in it. The window snapped open and stayed that way. My whole arm tingled as I held it, and Chiron explained it had the core of a phoenix feather, and was the twin of the dark lord's wand. Once the window was opened, we looked out and saw the Stoll brothers sneaking around behind the camp store, which was located about thirty yards away.

"Hmmm, Travis and Conner are up to their tricks. Do me a favor and stupify one of them."

"But sir, they are my friends"

"And you will be helping to keep them out of trouble. And at this distance its not as though you're going to hurt them."

I pointed at Travis through the window and whispered "Stupify" half heartedly.

Travis was pushed off his feet as though hit by a chariot and thrown a good ten feet through the air, screaming the whole way."

"Well. I didn't think you would hurt him. You are indeed a powerful wizard Harry. I suppose I better get him to the infirmary. Harry, well, Rue, I think we should call you Rue until you leave. There are some other things for you in this." Chiron said as he handed me a cloth messenger bag.

"It has a charm on it that lets it hold all manner of things, and only you or I can retrieve them. I want you to take it now, find a quiet place and study magic every day until you leave. Learn as many spells as you can, oh, and there is a broom for flying, you should try that one night, get a pegusus to go with you at first. And remember, no one else at camp needs to know any of this. But..."

"But sir?"

"But if you wanted to try your spells against the Ares cabin tonight, well, be discrete" He smiled. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Orphan  
Chapter 4

Harry

From age seven to nine I was too young to train for combat, and school only took a few hours as we don't have a lot of students. That gave me time to sneak about and learn every nook and hiding spot in the camp. My favorite was on top of the Hermes cabin, accessible only from a ladder hidden in a back room. From there I could see the entire camp and no one could see me, well, not without really trying to. All the campers were in training though so no one was likely to look on top of cabins. It was there I went to inspect the contents of the bag and to try and make sense of my morning.

I was Harry Potter. Although Chiron had not told me much, what he had said answered a lot of questions I had about myself, why I had not been claimed, the source of my scar, and why I was at best mediocre as a demigod. The contents of the bag though gave me a whole new question; "Who are these people and who am I?"

The first thing I removed was a broom. No really, the whole broom fit inside the bag, so Chiron was right, the bag itself was magical. I would later confirm that it had something called an "undetectable extension" charm on it which allowed it to hold more than its actual volume. The broom was sort of like those old cinnamon ones, but it had hooks on the handle and the word "Nimbus 2000" at the top of the mahogany grip. Attached was a note from someone named "Minerva" telling me that I was beloved and missed, and that she could not wait until she saw me again. "Minerva" finished her note by saying she knew I would be a great seeker like my father and I truly had no idea what she was talking about. There was also a pamphlet telling me that the Nimbus 2000 was the state of the art in competitive quidditch brooms, and gave basic instructions as to how to start flying on one. Okay. Got it. Witches fly on brooms.

Sure.

"Minerva" had also included a book about the history of quidditch, which I figured out was a sport played while flying on a broom. Some one named "Hagrid" had given me a crossbow, and some arrows or "bolts" for it. The scrawled, barely legible note attached to it claimed it was charmed to not miss so long as the target was in range, and that would help keep me safe until I learned enough spells.

There were three small silver animals, a spider, a cat, and some sort of odd bird, like a quail or peacock, but different. These had a note to throw one in times of desperation and it was signed "Your friend, Albus."

Finally there was a small napkin with a red thread hanging from it, wrapped in a clear package and labeled "Four person all weather Tent" from Amazon and a water bottle that was only stamped "Never Ending." It appeared to be empty until I opened it, then it suddenly was full and as I overturned it to pour it own, water gushed forth. I remember thinking "I wish it was soda, or gatorade," and the clear water changed briefly to cola, then to orange gatorade, my favorite. Well, that was pretty cool, and as I placed the cap back on it, it felt empty again. Shaking it confirmed this.

I opened the wrapping on the tent and it appeared to be only a handkerchief with a red thread hanging from one corner. I looked for instructions but all I found was on the package, and all it said was "To open, pull thread." I decided to wait until I had the occasion to need a tent before trying it. I started putting everything back into the bag and as I did I discovered that I merely had to think about the broom coming up to my hand and it did. I spent the next hour pouring over its owners manual, and now I was anxious for the game and campfire to be over, even though I had been looking forward to both all week, so I could try flying under the cover of darkness where no one would see me.

After I examined the contents of the bag, I returned to my spell book. Since I felt I had mastered the three Chiron had instructed me to learn (I hadn't but wouldn't know that for a while) I wanted to find something that might help me that night at the game. After several minutes of flipping through, I found the spells related to invisibility and spent the afternoon working on one that made me invisible, and another that made other things invisible. I couldn't tell if it worked on me, but I was able to make a few of the things around me disappear for a few minutes. They always came back though, which was fine. Tactically it could be useful I thought.

I studied until the conch shell was blown for lunch, then after taking a few jabs about carrying a purse, I returned to study and practice all afternoon. I put up with the jokes as there was no way I was going to leave this bag laying around the Hermes cabin unattended, even if no one else could access it. Things had a way of growing legs around there, even if there was a rule about not stealing from each other that was generally obeyed. I studied until about three and thought I had invisibility under control. I could get it to work about two out of every three times. Of course that number would go down in combat probably, but still it gave me a little edge. When the rest of the cabin came in from sword practice I acted as though I had just came in from school work, but the gossip and excitement was about Jackson, in his first sword lesson, disarming Luke, who was reported to be the best swordsman in the camp in three hundred years. No one cared where Mr Mediocre had been.

Percy looked to be really beat up, but like me was excited, if nervous, about his first competition that night. We talked the rest of the day, him confiding in me about how he arrived at camp and how his mother had disappeared in a flash of light. He missed his life in New York, and asked about my life pre camp until I reminded him that I was basically born here. I was under instructions to not tell anyone about my wizardry from Chiron and although I liked Percy, well, there was an approved list of two people and he wasn't on the list.

"My mother is dead" I told him, "She died the night before I came here. My father.."

"Hasn't claimed you yet." Percy interrupted.

"Yeah, basically that's it." I smiled.

"So... we could be brothers. I would like that." He smiled.

"Well, until we know otherwise, lets just assume we are. I mean, we both just started training and have been doing regular school until now. We are kind of at the same place, aren't we?" I asked.

"Yes. That's it then. You are my brother. Now, are you the older or younger one?" He laughed.

The conch shell interrupted us, and Luke shouted "Cabin Eleven, fall in for dinner." 


	5. Chapter 5

The Orphan  
Chapter 5

Harry

Had I known the invisibility that night would set a chain of events off that would cause me to travel across country, to the underworld and off this plain of existence... I would have done it anyway. Jackson and I had just met, but other than Chiron he was my best friend. I don't let my friends down.

The problem arose due to the overall team strategies. Annabeth and Luke's strategy was to capture the Ares flag, using Jackson as bait to draw Clarisse and her best troops away from it. Clarisse's strategy was to find Percy and beat him to death regardless of the contest outcome due to the grievous insult he had put upon them by somehow making the toilets explode. That they were trying to dunk his head into one at the time to haze him into camp was irrelevant.

As we marched into the woods and approached the stream that was the boundary line between the two groups, Annabeth told Percy he was to be boundary guard and to not let anyone past him from the Ares team. As I listened I knew something was up. Annabeth was good, but I could tell she wasn't telling Percy everything.

"I'll stay with him" I volunteered, only to have Luke and Annabeth both try to out stare me.

"He's new. He doesn't know his way around up here, you want to tell Chiron you lost him?" I asked, trying to seem innocent of their plans, and probably failing.

They looked at each other, nodded, and Annabeth said "Jackson, if you let Rue get a scratch..."

"You'll kill me. Got it."

"No, the daughters of Aphrodite will make sure you don't get a date until you're in a nursing home." She grinned and took off with Luke into the woods.

"Something doesn't feel right" I said once they were gone.

"Ya think? Like maybe, why leave the two least experienced fighters to guard the border if you are supposed to be a genius at strategy?"

"Exactly" I replied, "Its almost as if we are the cheese in a rat trap."

"Thats what I was thinking. I wish I could think of a way to rearrange the pieces on the board."

"What do you mean?"

"Just, in chess, I tried to learn to play it, but I never understood why pawns would sacrifice themselves to save Kings and Queens. Why wouldn't they just move?" He laughed.

"Well we could" I replied before he interrupted.

"No, if we leave here we get the blame when whatever their plan is doesn't work."

"True, but we don't have to just take one for the team either. I'd rather dish it out. Do you know how you got the toilets to explode?" I asked.

"No, I mean..."

"Its happened before hasn't it?"

"Well, sometimes, when I'm really stressed out, water just does strange things around me."

"But you can't control it?"

"No, why?"

"Well, we have a creek, and Ares and company don't have to see us." I said as I pointed my wand first at me, then at him. It took a few tries, but soon we were both hidden.

"I can take out one or two I think, can you do the water thing if you have to?" I whispered.

"Uh, I can try, if you can tell me how you did that."

"Later, someone is coming." I whispered as I heard a group stomping through the woods not even trying to hide their approach. Only someone completely confident would approach a battle that loudly, and sure enough, in moments, Clarisse and her gang appeared.

Clarisse looked about for a minute, her sword drawn, then announced "That little lying bitch! Her and Luke and Jackson are probably taking our flag now, come on!"

Our orders were to not let anyone cross the stream from Ares, so as they entered the water to return to their flag I pointed my wand right at Clarisse's back side and fired a stupify, which almost broke her in half and sent her flying into a tree a good ten yards away. Her spear, which was rumored to be electric like a cattle prod, went flying with her and nearly broke against another tree. When her goons turned to see where the shot had come from, and for that matter, what had been shot, Percy hit first one then another in the back of their legs with his sword, before hitting them in the back of the skull with the pommel, knocking them out. I hit two more with my attack spell, and that left but one guy standing. He was caught between us, turning his head back and forth when suddenly he lunged at me, and the water itself rose up to grab him and sling him violently to the bottom of the creek bed.

Percy and I had both become visible when we attacked, so I knew how to turn that spell off now if I wanted to. All of the Ares gang was groaning in agony, so we knew they were alive. We grinned at each other knowing we had changed the game, when Annabeth appeared suddenly on the bank of the creek, removing a baseball cap from her head as she did.

"Not bad boys. And I thought I was going to have to rescue you." She smiled.

"You hung us out to dry, and told them we would be here!" Percy shouted, his face red with anger.

"No, I told Clarisse you would be here, but I was here t" She never got to finish.

"I would never sell you out that way. You want me to be a sacrifice you let me know. I have to be able to trust people. I know I can't trust you now. Go away, we'll guard the stream without you! Its not like you've done anything useful anyway!"

I had never seen anyone chew Annabeth out, but Percy was right, and she knew it. The screaming match would have probably continued, except we heard a rustling from the brush and a dog the size of a hippo came bursting in and attacked Percy. It was on him, snarling and biting as he tried, and failed to defend himself.

Annabeth pulled a dagger, which was next to worthless fighting an animal this size, and I fired off the biggest stupify that I could, not even making an effort to hide my wand, and it slammed into the beast, knocking him a yard or so away. Its surprised state gave me a chance to cast the protection spell over Percy, who was now covered in blood and ripped armor. After the hellhound received a shock from trying to renew its attack, it turned on me.

Great. I was average at best with a sword, and I didn't have a spell to kill it. And the girl who had set us up had only a dagger, which was about as useful as a pocketknife against this thing, and my cross bow only had regular mortal bolts so it wouldn't work against a monster. Fantastic. I would let Annabeth take the lead, except at this moment I trusted her about as far as I could throw the hell hound. Then it occurred to me, I couldn't actually throw it but...

"Annabeth, grab Clarisse's spear and stick it in the mud point up. Wingardium Leviosahhhhhhh!" I shouted, careful not to hold on the 'R' sound, as the beast recovered from his surprise stunning and leaped at me, then suddenly began to rise.

"Now, grab it and stick it in the mud under it, I can't hold it much longer" I said as I felt the strain in my arm going to my head and giving me the worst headache ever.

Annabeth, confused as to how I was lifting the dog, still saw the basic idea and did as I asked. As soon as she was clear I released the spell and the beast snarled for the time it took to fall thirty feet or so and be impaled. It didnt' kill it, but it was clearly dying, when Chiron appeared and began firing celestial bronze arrows into it, finally killing it dead.

I had barely put my wand away into my bag when the strain overwhelmed me and I just kind of sat down on the muddy bank. Percy tried to stand, but was clearly in shock and had lost a lot of blood from hell hound's first strike. He fell forward into the stream.

"Annabeth Chase!" Chiron bellowed, "What has happened here?"

Annabeth was beginning to stammer an answer when a couple things happened to stop her. First Luke and our team returned and crossed the stream with the Ares flag, its emblem changing from a bloody boar head to a caduceus as he did.

Second, Percy arose from the water, seemingly refreshed, his wounds healing before our eyes and a glowing green trident appeared in the air above his head.

"Oh my gods" Annabeth gasped.

"What?" Percy demanded, his anger still showing.

"It is determined, your father is Poseidon, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of the Sea God" Chiron announced as everyone but me, Clarisse and her goons kneeled.

I just closed my eyes and passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

The Orphan  
Chapter 6

Harry

They were arguing in the next room when I woke up. I was in my "class room" at the big house and could hear Chiron, Percy, Grover and Annabeth clearly yelling at each other. I didn't blame Percy, she had sold us down the river in order to get a flag. Just a da... just a flag. You don't do friends that way, and you don't act smug about it when you do. I was weak and tired, but otherwise felt okay. Since I didn't feel like getting up I stayed there and listened. The argument wasn't what I had at first thought.

Percy had been given a quest. In itself that was unusual as he was so new, but this one had come from Mr D himself. Percy had picked Grover, who we all knew needed a successful quest to get his career as a protector back on track to go with him, and was arguing about Chiron as to his third member. Annabeth had volunteered and Chiron thought she would be a good choice, of course I didn't think Chiron knew how Annabeth had set us up. Annabeth had a prophecy to fulfill as well and was demanding to go, but Percy didn't want her. He wanted someone else and it took a few minutes of listening to hear that the someone else he wanted was me.

"No. Absolutely not. That is final, he will not be your third companion. Rue has a different course in life." Chiron nearly shouted. "Annabeth is far and away the best qualified to be your third, and her prophecy dictates th"

"I don't care. I don't trust her, I don't want her around me." Percy yelled.

"She saved you from a hell hound today, and don't tell me you took out five trained fighters from Ares by your.."

"She didn't do anything. Rue is the one that killed the hellhound, you weren't there, you don't know. Oh, and no, I didn't take out five Ares, I only managed two, Rue did the rest, including Clarisse. You weren't there! I was, she did nothing but set us up to get a beating. I not only don't want her on my quest, I don't want to be in the same camp with her!"

"Percy, please, I know you're angry, but Annabeth, well, she is the best in camp, she is who I would want." Grover calmly said.

"Thanks Grover, I... I'm sorry Percy, I was doing what I thought was best for the team, I guess I didn't think..."

"No! You did think. You knew Clarisse would come after me. You told her where I would be! That was the plan you thought up! And you thought it was a great idea I bet!" Percy shouted.

"I... you don't know that!"

"Yes I do, we heard her say it! Ask Rue! He was there!"

"We won't be waking Rue. He needs rest. The games left him rather..." Chiron commanded until Percy interrupted.

"You know don't you? You've known all along, you know what he can do!" Percy accused.

"What can he do?" Grover giggled, and it sounded like he snickered a bit.

"He... moves things, he can turn things invisible. Lift them, hit them from a distance... I have never... even imagined anything like that." Percy said. "It was amaz"

Was all Percy got out before Chiron interrupted. "You were clearly deluded by excitement and exhaustion. Rue certainly can do none of those things. It is decided by the prophecies. Annabeth shall be your third. You will leave tomorrow after dinner, that will give you a day to prepare and to make amends with each other. We will speak on this no more." Chiron said, effectively ending the conversation.

I wanted to put my two cents in so I got up and went to the door and walked through just in time to see a tearful Annabeth extend her hand to Percy, and have Percy ignore it and bolt out the door. All eyes turned to me as though I were a ghost walking into the room. For a moment all stared, not knowing what to say until Grover volunteered to go cool Percy off and Annabeth just nodded at me and left too.

"How much did you hear?" Chiron asked.

"Enough."

"You understand why you can't be assigned a quest do you not?"

"No. Not really."

"Quests are for demi gods Harry. You are not a demi god."

"Oh."

"Whether Percy realizes it, Annabeth is the best choice to go. I know you both were insulted by her actions in field today, and truthfully, I am disappointed in her as well. But then I remember, she, like Percy, is twelve. I cannot expect her to make the decisions of an adult. Know this; in the future she will tell a person that she her plans call for sacrifice, and why, and why they are the best for the role. I don't think it is a leadership mistake she will make twice."

"Once was enough." I said.

"True. Obviously. Now, what did you hear about the quest?"

"Uh, nothing. I was asleep for that part I guess."

"I see. Well your performance today exceeded my expectations. I would have been amazed if you took down one of Ares's children. Three? Including Clarisse? And they will all be in the infirmary for days! That is simply stunning! And when you killed the hell hound... well, candidly that shocked me."

"You saw that?"

"Of course. I'm not going to let my two greenest warriors alone against an army without some precautions, and you're not the only one that can become invisible, or at least hide well." He smiled.

"Then why did you say I didn't..."

"Rue, I'm sorry, I'm just not accustomed to calling you Harry yet, your nature cannot be made known to many of the half bloods here, anymore than their nature can become known to the world. Obviously as far as your travel companions go, well, the cat is out of the bag with them no matter what I say, but for the moment their minds are occupied with mutual loathing so I think it will be contained for a day or so. Now, lets talk about the quest." Chiron smiled.

"Uh, sir, you said I couldn't go."

"Rue, I choose my words carefully. I said that you could not be the third companion. I said nothing about you being the fourth. If you chose to follow our heros, look over their work, use your powers only when necessary and otherwise keep yourself concealed until you interject yourself into their company somewhere miles from here, well, I really couldn't stop you from flying off after them on your broom, especially if you were invisible, could I? Its not like I'm the one that gave a flying broom to a ten year old." He winked.

"No sir, no, I suppose you couldn't."

"And that would be an excellent way to keep you out of camp and off the radar to the other campers until you go to school, wouldn't it?"

"Yes, yes sir. Out of camp sir!" I smiled.

"And of course if you were to do that, well, you would in no way endanger yourself so that I have to explain your injuries or death the the most powerful wizard since Merl... well, forever?"

"Of course not. Tell me about this quest." I confess I was giddy with excitement at this point.

"First let me explain why I am encouraging you to go. The dog that attacked Percy was a hell hound. It could not have gotten into camp without someone summoning it. That someone is a spy, for whom I cannot say. But as you killed it, you have marked yourself as a dangerous opponent, and until this spy is revealed it is best that you not be in camp. Now very well, this may be the most dangerous quests ever. You are not obliged to go, and if you chose not to, well, no one will know and no one will judge you. But it is best that you leave camp for the time being and a quest will keep you from being alone in the mortal world. It is a dangerous place."

"Where are we going sir?"

"Hell."

Some how, that seemed more dangerous than the mortal world to me.

Chiron laid out the basics for me. It was believed that as Hades had the most to gain from a war between Poseidon and Zeus, he had somehow come into possession of Zeus's main weapon, the "Master Bolt." Zeus and Poseidon have had an uneasy peace for hundreds, if not thousands of years, and Zeus immediately suspected Poseidon when the bolt went missing. There is no way Percy could have stolen it, as he has never been to Olympus. However, as Percy was the child of Poseidon, and the only one for many decades, it was believed by Zeus that Percy had taken it on behalf of his father. Percy was to visit Hades in his realm, the underworld or after life, and retrieve the bolt and return it to Olympus within ten days. Percy could not fly so he had to go overland, and would take a bus out of New York City, where he would be dropped off by the camp van tomorrow night. Chiron showed their expected route to me and gave me a map and compass. GPS didn't work around demi gods, and we had learned years before that they didn't work around me either.

"Now, you need to practice your broom skills I think. I understand you and Percy refer to each other as brothers, correct?"

"Well, just jokingly as we are both just starting training, and at the time neither of us had been claimed" I replied.

"You should probably stay in Poseidon's cabin from now on then. Less to explain to your roommates, and Percy could use some company. He has had an rough day."

"Thanks!"

"Don't thank me, thank your friendship with Percy. Oh, and one other thing Rue, I understand from Luke you are showing progress with the sword."

"Uh, yes, but my gladius is..."

"Unbalanced. Its a common problem for warriors your age. Come with me" he said as he walked to a wooden cabinet. One there he drew out a blade that looked, well, sort of Asian. It had a long flat straight blade, and a long wooden handle. It's sheath was likewise some light wood like bamboo, but painted with tree leaves that matched the grip.

"Here, try this" as he held it in front of him as if presenting it.

It felt wonderful. Not too heavy, not too light, and it was like a razor, only about two feet long. Honestly, at a glance it looked as though it was made for me and it was balanced so well I easily controlled it.

"Its name is "The Lady of The Wilderness." It was made by a love struck Hephaestus camper centuries ago for his love, a dryad. Alas she rejected him and his gift and it was left in my care. He had a particularly talented child of Hecate enchant it for perfect balance, and as it is made of silver and celestial bronze, it can kill anything. I thought of it when Luke mentioned the balance problem."

That is what I heard, I think. I was looking past him at a quiver of crossbow bolts that were mixed in with the various weapons in the drawer.

"Sir, those bolts, do they work on monsters?"

"Yes, but we no longer teach crossbow... oh. Of course. Your gift from Hagrid. Here, take them. May they serve you well. By the way, though it is claimed you can't miss, you can, but not often. I tried out your crossbow before I gave it to you and, well it hits four out of five times with little effort. Its magic is strong, but not perfect as claimed. These bolts by the way are enchanted as well and will always return clean to the quiver after battle, so you never run out. Quite handy, I wish the magician that enchanted them would do that for all our arrows."

"One question sir, how will I hide my sword? It doesn't change to a pen or anything? I mean I could keep it in my bag but..."

"But it would be slow to access there. No, it is enchanted for the mist. I'm not sure what mortals will see, if anything, but they won't see a sword. Oh, and you might want to pick up a long coat for the wind when you are flying. The camp stores should have some in winter clothes, and you probably will want to draw down your savings as well. The camp gives minimal mortal money for quests but as you have saved most of your allowance, you should be fine. Take some drachmas and a spray bottle for misting as well, so you can keep me posted on the quests progress. You will keep me posted won't you?"

"Of course sir, of course!" 


	7. Chapter 7

The Orphan  
Chapter 7

Rue/Harry

"Oh! Rue! Its you, I didn't know who would be coming by, sorry." Percy said.

I had gone by Hermes and picked up my things, which consisted of a couple changes of cloths, a towel, my sleeping bag, pillow and hygiene stuff, and told Luke I was moving to Poseidon and he could reassign my cot. He seemed sad to see me go, confused as I had not been claimed, and happy to have the extra space all at the same time. He asked what I knew of the quest and why Annabeth was so upset, I told him nothing other than the three that were going and said I was knocked out for the rest. I pointed out that Harry, and myself for that matter, had every reason to despise and not trust Annabeth and he was understanding. Of course he took up for his friend and tried to show how well her strategy worked, but I guess my vibe made it clear that I wasn't going to agree with that anytime soon. We parted on good terms though, Luke was always like a big brother to me and had always looked out for me. I would not forget his friendship. I also would not forget that he was as responsible as Annabeth for us being bait for the Ares cabin.

"Well since we are brothers, Chiron said I should just move in here. The Hermes cabin needs the space anyway. If that is okay..." I said to Percy.

"Of course! I'm glad you are here, I have way more space than I need, but, what happened, were you claimed by Poseidon?"

"No, uh are we alone?"

"Yeah, Grover just left. Take your pick of bedrooms, there appear to be half a dozen or so and its not like I"m going to need them all." He grinned.

"Thanks and, uh, like I said, I haven't been claimed. This morning... well where do I start? This morning I learned some things Percy. I am never going to be claimed, I am not like you, or anyone else here."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you can't tell anyone this, but, uh, it turns out I'm not a demigod, not really. I am apparently descended from Hecate through my parents somehow, but they, well they may have been demigods, I don't know, I, well I never met them really. I'm a wizard."

"Uh... come again?" He asked.

"A wizard, a witch, a person who can do magic, real magic not the entertainment kind."

"So... so that is why you can do all those things, hitting the Ares kids, and lifting up that dog?"

"Yes."

There was a long pause while he thought about it, then he said "That is so cool! Can you teach me?"

"I can try! I'm still learning myself! I've been doing spells a few weeks but I thought it was because Chiron thought I belonged in Hecate cabin, this morning he told me I didn't really belong anywhere, but some old wizard had put me here to keep me safe from the guy that killed my parents."

"Uh, he thought a place with full contact sword fighting and a lava climbing wall was safe?"

"I'm not sure that was thought through very much, truthfully."

"No, suppose not. So... what else can you do?"

"Not much really, like I said I'm still learning. I have a book I've been working with, oh and tonight I'm supposed to grab a Pegasus and practice flying on my broom after lights out."

I might as well told him I was to practice feeding gummy worms to werewolves considering the stare I got.

"Uh... so, uh... I got a quest" He said nervously.

"Yeah, I heard I was in the next room." I replied.

"Look I fought hard for you to go, but Chiron said"

"That I couldn't be the third."

"Right, you heard that?"

"Sure. You guys were pretty loud and it woke me up."

"Well, you know then who he is making me take. I swear Rue, I would pack up and go home if I had one." He said, on the verge of tears.

"Yeah, but it should be fun."

"Right well Grover, he's great, he was my best friend at mortal school this year, and he needs a successful quest to get his seeker's license. But Annabeth! How am I supposed to work with someone that... Wicked! Conniving! Just... Evil!?"

"I don't know, but hopefully you can make peace with her. I wouldn't trust her to have your back though. Today taught me that Annabeth and Luke are all about Annabeth and Luke."

Coincidentally that was when Annabeth and Luke knocked on the door.

"What do you want?" Percy asked by way of answering it.

"Just...uh... just to talk, if we could" Annabeth stammered.

"May we come in?" Luke asked.

Percy just turned and walked back to the common area which passed for the living room. Luke and Annabeth looked at each other and followed him, shutting the door behind. It wasn't until they were in the room that they noticed me.

"I've never been in here... Oh! Hey Rue" Annabeth said. Her eyes were red like she had been crying, and if I wasn't so mad at her I would have felt sorry. But I didn't. I just nodded at her.

"So you're mad too? I'm sorry Rue I"

"Are you going to say you didn't think? Didn't think what Annabeth? That Percy and I would mind getting beat up just so you and Luke could have a flag? A FLAG?" I shouted.

"Rue... I..." Annabeth weeped as she sat down and cried into her hands.

"Wait a sec, Chiron sent me to try to mend fences. If you're going to blame someone, blame me. I came up with the idea, well, as much as Annabeth did. When I saw how angry Clarisse was at Percy for the toilet thing, that is when I knew. Now you guys won't last five minutes on your quest if you don't work together." Luke said.

"If I'm going to get back stabbed and sold out so someone else can claim the glory I'm better off dying fast anyway. Oh, and don't think I'm not pissed off at you. You suck. You're a horrible leader." Percy said.

Luke looked back and forth between us, trying to see if he was hated as much as Annabeth I guess, and I felt compelled to add.

"Why do you think I moved out?"

"Uh, I'm going to step outside while you guys talk then" Luke said as he crept towards the door.

"Rue... I... You've, you'e one of the few that's been here longer than me, I couldn't stand it if you hated me!" Annabeth cried. "And... what, I mean... where did you learn that stuff you did today? I... I... I.. your godly parent, must be big three"

"Oh, so now you saw all that. Funny you didn't see it when Lord Chiron was giving you the credit for it. Oh, and I don't hate you. Neither does Percy. But we are both uh... pissed off (I really was't good with words like that) at you. I'll get over that, probably Percy will to. But I'm pretty sure neither of us are going to forget it anytime soon. You know what the really sad thing is Annabeth? The thing that is breaking my heart?"

"What?" she whimpered.

"If you had asked me, or Percy I'm sure, to get in that creek and take a beating for the team, and told us your plan, we would have both gone. We would have volunteered. But you kept that from us like we couldn't be trusted. Like we were too cowardly to do it without being tricked. And now, you can't be trusted. And I've known you as long as anyone, except Chiron. And that hurts me to the bone."

"But...but you can trust me! I've learned my lesson, I... should thank you, I will be a better leader because of all this, and I promise, I mean it, I will let you know what my plan is every step of the way Percy. I... I promise! And Rue, you too, if we make it back, you'll see, this, well, it changed me, I was selfish and proud, but not now." She cried.

"Pla... WHAT? You're not making any plans for the quest! Have you lost your mind? I will never follow one of your plans again!" Percy yelled.

"And I may not be here when you get back anyway." I said, which was true. I could get killed on the quest, and if not, I would be leaving for magic school.

"What?!" They both shouted.

"The people that brought me here when I was born, they are sending me to a private school in Scotland. I leave in a couple weeks."

"And when were you going to tell me this Rue?" Annabeth asked, her voice showing both irritation and sadness.

"I found out this morning."

"Well you will be back next summer won't you?" Percy asked.

"I don't know if I will ever come back. I mean, I'm not sure how that works."

"Then this is our last day together? Oh gods this is the worst day ever! Rue, I... I didn't get to throw you a going away party or any..." Annabeth said as she exploded into tears.

This took the edge off the friction in the room, as both Percy and Annabeth were sad I was leaving. They managed later to agree on a list of things to gather for the quest and that was about it. I mean, how do you plan a quest to hell to fight Hades? Annabeth kept bursting into tears and hugging me, like she was mental or something. She and I both had seen dozens of people leave camp, I'm not sure what her problem was, except maybe her selling us out and me leaving had a compounded effect. Truthfully I just wanted her to go back to Athena cabin so I could try flying my broom.


	8. Chapter 8

The Orphan  
Chapter 8

Rue/Harry

Compared to all the practice my spells had taken, flying came very naturally. Percy helped me get one of the Pegusi from the stables, Black Jack, who rode Percy along side for safety's sake, but honestly I had no idea what they could have done if I crashed. Which of course I did. Getting the broom to rise was easy, I just followed the directions. The same goes for taking off and flying. The thing is, I didn't bother to read how to land and after a couple fast swoops at the ground, I decided to crash into the water. I did pull up just before I hit, so I was going pretty slow, but it was cold, and it hurt. Percy and Black Jack got me out, and then I took time to read about landing. After that, it was easy. And even more cold as the wind blew the water off me. A long coat as suggested by Chiron was definitely in order.

After that I gave Percy my mother's wand and we tried the spells I knew. The stunning spell seemed to do something, although we didn't have targets so it was hard to say. The rest we could see no result from. Still, anything at all was better than I had done my first day. As Percy was Head Counselor for Poseidon Cabin, he could set lights out as late as he wanted, but we were asleep by midnight.

At breakfast we sat alone, getting stares from everyone. Some of the Aphrodite girls came by to chat, mostly in hope that I would introduce them to the newest hero in camp, Percy, which I was happy to do. I noticed Annabeth staring at us when this happened, but I didn't care and Percy didn't notice. She didn't look happy but I was still mad at her anyway.

We spent the day gathering things for the quest. I was able to find a long coat, well, it was long on me. It was oiled canvas and black as midnight. Perfect for flight I thought. I also picked up a winter cap for my head and some gloves. The store manager stared at me for this, but even more so when I picked up a weeks worth of food, mostly instant rice, granola bars, macaroni, stuff I knew how to make and a pan to make it in. I had not looked around the tent enough to learn that it supplied food as well. It was a truly awesome tent!

The camp store acted as the camp bank too, and since I had been living with the Hermes crew I had been putting most of my allowance in it. Ironically, no one in Hermes ever stole from each other as a matter of honor, but I was fair game now. I put a bunch of cash, including the drachmas Chiron recommended in my bag, and bought a change of clothing as well. This too turned out to be unnecessary as the tent supplied that as well. Did I mention that I loved this tent?

"Please don't leave without saying bye to me" a tearful Annabeth said as she hugged me at the edge of camp. Her, Percy and Grover were being driven by the camp van to a bus station an hour or so away in the city, Chiron told me which one, but I could not take off until cover of darkness had set in. Luke was also there, but he was focused on making sure Percy and Annabeth were okay, and gave Percy a gift of some flying shoes. After he left, Chiron told Percy he shouldn't wear them given that Zeus, the god of the sky, was angry at him. Percy gave the shoes to Grover, which I think Annabeth saw as an insult to her. Although they were not actively fighting anymore, they were definitely not alright.

Chiron talked one more time to both about the importance of working together, respecting each other and respecting both their skills and the people around them, but it was clear it was falling on deaf ears. Annabeth was only interested in proving herself by recovering the Master Bolt, Zeus's stolen weapon, and Percy only cared about freeing his mother.

About an hour after they left it was dark enough for me to fly. I snuck to the edge of the forest, put my bag under my coat, my wand I stuck with duct tape to the inside of a coat pocket so I could put it fast and yet wouldn't drop it in the wind. I put on my coat over my bag, my cap and my gloves and took off. I was probably up about 1500 feet when I remembered to cast a concealment or invisibility charm on myself, and this took two or three tries. I did not know which bus they would be on but I knew which way it would be going, so when two left at the same time heading west, I followed them. Once they got to the tunnel I flew over and waited on the other side. This gave me a chance to recast invisibility as I was certain the old one had ran out.

The bus was easy to spot. It came careening out, sparks flying off where it was hitting the wall and knocked several cars off the road as the driver struggled against some invisible force on the wheel. In the back I could see Percy and Grover trying to defend themselves against being attacked by the three furies.

Yep, that is the right bus.

It ran down the highway, swerving from side to side of the road for several miles, I couldn't really say how far, but we were well into New Jersey. I wanted to help, but it was way too early for me to let anyone know I was on the quest. Never the less I drew my wand and fired off a stupify at the front driver's side tire. It did nothing, tires can't be stupified apparently. I wondered if I could land on the bus somehow and use my sword to cut my way into the fight, then remember the cross bow. I took aim and fired a bolt a the same tire just as the bus was yanked that way by an unseen force. The tire appeared to just spin apart and the bus went off the shoulder and into a ditch, laying on its side at about a 45 degree angle.

The door, windows and emergency exit on the roof all popped open with Percy and Grover being the first one's out the roof. No one came out the door a first, then the driver started helping people out through the door while others climbed out the windows. The furies never appeared from where I sat, two or three hundred feet away. A lot of mortals seemed hurt, but none seriously, and in the distance I could see flashing red and blue lights coming towards the wreck. I almost lost sight of the half bloods, except I figured they were the ones that took off into a nearby woods. I went that way to follow them, just as the rain began.

I followed Percy and company by dead reckoning and occasionally hearing him or Annabeth yell at each other, until they came out of the woods onto a two lane road at what appeared at first glance to be an abandoned gas station, but was actually a business that sold what looked to be concrete statues. They went in after talking about it for a few, and I hung out in the rain.

The oiled canvass did wonders to keep me dry and warm, but the cap left a lot to be desired. My head was soaked and freezing. I wrung it out a few times, but when I did it went back on that much colder. I was about to find a dry place to land when I heard a commotion inside and realized they had found another fight. If this kept up by my estimate we would have about 1400 fights to win before we got to Los Angles.

I crept down to an open window and saw Percy with his back turned, looking into a shiney ball I was later told was a lawn ornament. Between me and him was a woman, facing Percy's back and asking him to look at her. Her hair was all snakes hissing and slithering about and I knew it was Medusa from Chiron's mythology teachings.

This I could help with.

I drew forth the crossbow again, this time with a celestial bronze bolt, and just as Percy started to swing, I nailed her in the back of the neck. She was dead and crumbling to powder, but Percy swung and even with his eyes closed took off her head. By the time he had decapitated her, my bolt had returned and I was back in the air, casting a new invisibility.

Within minutes the gang was running up the road in the rain. The road didn't appear to go anywhere so I flew about a mile past them, found a flat spot in a clearing off to one side and popped up the tent. It was amazing! Like a house inside, with a couple bathrooms and a kitchen and fireplace, plus four cots with foot lockers under. I opened a locker to find a fresh change of cloths, soap, towels etc... every thing I would need except food. And the kitchen had a stocked mini fridge and pantry. I did concealment and protection charms, then dried off, opened the mini fridge and started to make burritos. I had no idea how, but the instructions on the side of the box were pretty easy to follow, and the necessary ingredients just appeared as I needed them. Just as diner was ready I heard footsteps on the road and peeked out to see Percy, Annabeth and Grover miserably walking up the road in the rain.

I dropped the protection and invisibility spells, and said "Hey guys didn't Chiron ever tell you to get out of the rain?"

"Rue!" Percy shouted as he ran to me.

"Well... come on in. There are dry cloths under your bunks. Annabeth, you can change in one of the restrooms."

"You have a... how Rue?" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Uh, you guys better sit down for this" Percy said to her and Grover, "If you think its time Rue."

"It is" I replied. "First Annabeth, Grover, my name isn't Rue."

"Right, its Rubeus Mcgonagall or something like that" Grover said.

"No, its Harry. Harry Potter. I'm a wizard."

There was a pregnant silence, followed by Grover asking "A what now?"

"A wizard. A witch. A user of magic. I'm not a half blood. I'm not going to be claimed. Ever. The school I'm going to in three weeks is one for witchcraft and wizardry."

"How..." Annabeth stammered, unsure of where to start asking questions.

"Look, I don't want to make things awkward, or more awkward than they are. I just found out a couple days ago myself. The people that left me at Half Blood Hill run the school. My parents were murdered when I was a few weeks old by a powerful dark wizard. He attacked me, and I somehow killed him, or at least banished him for a while, no one really knows. That is why I have the scar on my forehead. I was placed with Chiron for my protection as apparently every dark wizard or witch in Europe wishes me dead. But now it is thought all that has died down and I will be going to wizard school. So I decided to go on this quest first."

"Chiron said you couldn't be the third." Grover said.

"That's why I'm the fourth. Now, what, are either of you going to report me to the half blood cops? Because if so, get back out in the rain. I'm going with Percy." I grinned.

"Ru... Harry, sorry, its going to take time to get used to that" Annabeth said as she hugged me "I'm so sorry we fought, I was wrong, will you forgive me? I so glad you're here.."

I couldn't be mad at her anymore. The daughters of Aphrodite were my sisters, but Annabeth was my hot surfer girlfriend. Who didn't surf, but whatever. I mean, friend who is a girl, not... you know.

"It's okay girl but you have to do one thing for me."

"Anything Rue... I mean Harry!"

"Go dry off and get changed, you're getting me soaked!" I grinned.

"Uh, how do I know which has my clothes in it?"

"Well, I claimed this one, so pick another. As I understand it, the tent will know your sizes and the locker underneath will have whatever you need. Now hurry, the burritos are almost done."

"Is that what I smell? I thought it smelled like burning beef, you have to stop with the red meat guys! Go vegetarian!" Grover exclaimed.

"Oh, is that why there was tofu in there?"

"You have tofu?" Grover smiled.

"Did have, it popped up with another pan when I was making the beef, but I threw it away, I had no idea what to do with it."

"You threw it away!?" Grover exclaimed.

"Kidding. I remember you don't eat meat. I made tofu ones too. Not sure if they are edible, really didn't know what I was doing there." I grinned.

"Dude! I love ya!" Grover smiled as he too tried to hug me.

"Whoa! No offense Grover, but you smell like a wet goat. As soon as Annabeth is done, you hit the shower, then we eat and you guys can tell me about fighting the furies and Medusa.

"How do you know about that?" Annabeth asked.

"Who do you think shot out the tire and popped a bolt in her?" I grinned.

"You what?"

"I shot the tire out on the bus. It was weaving all over the road and when I shot the tire off it went into the ditch, I saw you guys fighting the furi"

"I was invisible and turning the wheel back and forth but the bus driver fought it and kept it from crashing earlier." Annabeth interrupted.

"I figured that is what was happening, and I figured if you wanted it wrecked I could help. I looked through the window at that statue place, saw Medusa and hit her with a celestial bronze bolt, just as Percy was lobbing her head off."

"Wow. Good job Rue!" Grover said.

"Yeah, thanks, I was surprised I hit her on my first swing" Percy allowed.

"Well you did. But I didn't know that when I fired and I couldn't let her hurt my friends. I won't ever sit by and watch that happen." 


	9. Chapter 9

The Orphan  
Chapter 9

Harry

We ate until we were stuffed. Everyone was warm and dry and I hated to bring it up, but I wasn't certain my invisibility and protection spells would stop monsters so much as slow them down. So we set watches. All night we took turns standing in the rain, and as it turns out, for no reason. Nothing attacked us.

Once food and shelter were out of the way, we returned to the biggest problem, how to get to Los Angles. Percy couldn't fly, and taking the bus again sounded like a really bad idea. I thought about riding on my broom, but just one evening on it had left my butt sore. The idea of going cross country seemed impossible, and it wouldn't get the other three there anyway. That left hitch hiking or Amtrak.

Annabeth produced a cell phone and was turning it on when we all told her to wait until morning. She could check Amtrak schedules then, and in the mean time it would not be a monster magnet.

Grover knew there was a train station both in New York and in Newark and we decided to make our way towards Newark as it did not make sense to back track towards the furies should they return. The only problem was getting there, as the walk would take most of the day and it was unlikely that anyone would pick up four kids that looked like runaways.

"Its a shame we couldn't get the truck started." Harry said.

"What truck?" I asked.

"Oh, back at Medusa's lair there was a pick up. We found the keys and it appeared to have gas, but the battery was dead. Too bad, I was hoping to get some use out of my driver's license" Grover said as he began eating the box the burrito tortillas, seasonings and such came in.  
"Hang on a sec" I said said as I got out my spell book. I remembered coming across one for minor repairs that looked pretty easy, and I went through it a few times to try to learn it.

"What are you doing?" Annabeth asked.

"Its a spell for making minor repairs. It might charge the battery enough to get it started. If I can do it." I replied.

"Cool! Then we can drive to Newark! But what about money?"

"Well I have some, I don't know how much tickets are, and we should probably hang on to some for later, but... Annabeth, does your cap ever stop, or are you invisible the whole time you wear it?"

"The whole time. Until I take it off, why...oh! We can save on a ticket! Great idea!" she answered.

"Two if I cast mine. Once we are on and they check the tickets we can, uh, decloak? And just ride the rest of the way."

"Thats really great thinking guys!" Grover said, with Percy nodding his head in agreement.

I'll save you the boring details. The next morning we woke and showered while taking turns cooking breakfast. Before we took the tent down we changed into fresh clothes, and the tent, foreseeing our need, gave us a stack of travel food, fruit, granola bars, chips, Doritos, and that sort of thing, which I stuffed into my bag. If we ran out I would try to find a place on one of the stops to quickly set up again and replenish our supplies. My water bottle took care of drink needs, but at Medusa's lair we grabbed some souvenir cups so we wouldn't have to drink out of the same bottle. The "Repario" spell got the truck to fire right up and it had just enough gas to get us to the train station, where we abandoned it in the parking lot.

The next train going west went as far as St Louis, where we would wait for a train to Denver, and then wait for one to San Francisco, which Annabeth wasn't happy about, then down the coast to Los Angles. It would take about five days total and we would need to set up camp somewhere in St Louis, Denver and San Francisco to take showers and generally maintain ourselves. The train had sleeping compartments, but we couldn't afford those.

Getting on the train was no problem, Annabeth and I just jumped the stiles while Percy and Grover got tickets to St Louis, the first train going west. We didn't want to hang around for fear of attracting monsters, and because we discovered on the news that Percy was wanted for questioning in the disappearance of his mother. His step father was all over the news complaining about what a troubled child he was, and it was all we could do to keep Percy from going home and kicking his butt.

I had to renew my invisibility ever half hour or so, but started putting it off until we were approaching a stop as that was the only time the conductor paid any attention to who was on the train. Annabeth finally started taking her cap off when we cleared New Jersey and the stops became more spread out. We didn't want to get sat upon by passengers that could not see we were there.

We crossed Pennsylvania and West Virginia that day, and Ohio and Indiana overnight. By midmorning the next day we were in St. Louis and found we had a couple of hours wait before our train to Denver left. We stepped into the daylight, hoping to find somewhere to set up our tent and get cleaned up, as well as have a decent meal we hoped. Junk food will only take you so far. Annabeth changed our plans though.

We could clearly see the St Louis Arch from the station, it was only about ten blocks away, and she demanded to see it and go to the top. It turns out she loves architecture, and we were all in a mood to indulge her whim as there was nothing else to do. To save time we bought our tickets then paid a relatively cheap cab fare the short distance to it. It was pretty cool, but I was in need of a shower and lunch, so I agreed to find a place in the park to set up while the others went. I saw a stand of trees and told them I would be there with the tent, invisible and would wait for their return.

I had a few minutes and saw a game shop. We can't play games on phones or computers for obvious reasons, and were bored out of our minds for most of the trip, so I stopped in and picked up a Mythomagic set, as well as some playing cards. It was going to be a long trip.

As soon as I pitched the tent I cast invisibility and protection. I showered then headed to the kitchen only to find sandwichs already made, and fruit of all kinds. I shoved the fruit into my bag figuring we could eat it on the train, and wolfed down a delicious Reuben. Then I heard an explosion and looked out to see chaos had erupted. The explosion had come from the top of the arch and I looked up to see Percy falling down into the Mississippi.

Somehow I just knew lunch was canceled.

I realized I could do nothing in the Arch, I couldnt' fly up there in broad daylight, so I opened all the lockers and grabbed a change of clothes for all and grabbed everyone's lunch. I then dropped the tent and ran to the river and found Annabeth and Grover crying at the death of Percy, just as Percy climbed out of the river a hundred yards or so below where he went in. He was bone dry.

A crowd had gathered and there was lots of screaming about some giant lizard lion thing that had gone wild on the observation deck, and some old woman that had attacked the boy that fell to his death. Annabeth was sobbing on Grover, who looked to be nearly in shock.

"Come on guys, we need to quietly get out of here." I whispered.

"I can't leave him, I let him down before I won't again, I won't!" Annabeth wailed as Percy saw us and walked over with a silly grin.

"Can't leave who?" He asked.

"Wha... how... I'm going to kill you Seaweed Brain! Don't scare us like that!"

"Sorry. Turns out slamming into water at a zillion miles an hour doesn't hurt me. Wait,,, 'Seaweed Brain?' Really?" He grinned as we heard sirens approaching.

"It suits you." Annabeth huffed.

"We better go, do we have time for that lunch and shower?" Grover asked.

"Well lunch was fruit and sandwiches, I have them in my satchel. The shower, well, as many cops and rescue people are coming it might not be wise to set the tent up again."

"Ugh, I was looking forward to that. Jackson! You owe me one!" Annabeth grinned.

"Did you say fruit?" Grover said as we walked back to hail another cab.

"Yes, and I may have a solution to the shower, if we can find an empty sleeper cabin."

We walked back to the station, and arrived just as our train did. It was to be there a half hour or so before departing so we were able to get on immediately, and we found seats in the first coach section in front of the sleeper cars. The cabins were either marked "Occupied" or locked, and you had to have a conductor to unlock it for you. I hoped to find one empty, and after the conductor checked tickets again, minus the invisible people that didn't have any, I went through to the next car in search of an empty cabin. I found one in the second car and used my charm spell to unlock the door. It took several tries, I had never used that spell before, but it finally opened.

I led Annabeth and Grover back and had them lock the door behind them while they took turns showering. I held on to Grover's ticket in case my invisibility wore off, but it fortunately didn't. Once Annabeth was out, she sent Percy back and then I waited until they both came out before returning to our seats. Then it was lunch time and all were impressed with the tent's sandwiches and fruit. I tried to start a game of Mythomagic, but I wasn't good enough at it to explain the rules, and after a few minutes we all lost interest when we turned up a Minotaur card and that reminded Percy of his loss.

That night as we crossed the Great Plains we played poker for apples, oranges and pears. We arrived in Denver late the next day, and it was full of surprises.


	10. Chapter 10

The Orphan

Chapter 10  
(Or how my life became unbearably complicated, by Annabeth Chase)

Annabeth

It was late in the day when we arrived at Denver. As much as we wanted to hurry to LA and get the quest over with one way or the other, we were making good time I thought. Rue, or "Harry" as he was apparently named, had never been outside the camp and was fascinated by everything. Percy was quieter and seemed stressed, of course, who wouldn't be with the task in front of him? Grover had spent a good deal of time outside camp and was more comfortable with the modern world.

Me? Well, I had left the modern world by choice when I was seven and had been at camp now for just under five years. I came with Luke and Thalia, but Thalia died defending us as we got there. Grover had been our protector too and Thalia's death was unfairly blamed on him. He took it hard emotionally and professionally, but I just loved the guy.

When I got to camp five years ago one of the first people I saw was a cute little five year old or so playing on the porch of the infirmary Luke and I were in with a little lightening bolt scar on his forehead. He was being raised by the daughters, and sons, of Aphrodite but we soon became close friends. He was one of the few who I shared my feelings for Luke with because I knew I could trust him, he was such a sweet little boy.

I blew it though. I, on Luke's advice, set Percy up to be bait in our Capture the Flag game. Rue, Harry I mean, was already quite loyal to Percy and stood by him. That bit of honor should have reminded me of my duty to my team, but it didn't. I had tunnel vision on winning the game and I sacrificed our trust and friendship like an idiot.

Since then I have been physically ill over it. The guys had every right to hate me and every right to not want me on the quest. I'm still not sure why Chiron made them take me, but I am forever grateful that they did. Since then our relationships have repaired some. We stayed up late playing cards, and at one point, while Grover slept, Percy, Rue and I went to an observation platform between passenger cars and Rue taught us how to cast a "Stupify" spell. It took a few tries, but when I switched to his mother's wand it just seemed to start working. Soon we were all knocking down corn stalks as we blew by them on the train and laughing to our hearts content.

We talked most of the night and didn't go to sleep until the sun was rising. We talked about life, our families, everything. Well, okay, I was the only one with a family other than Percy, who's mother was either dead or a prisoner of Hades at the moment. So, I talked about my family I guess. Harry told us what he knew about the magic school he was to be going to, but he didn't know a lot. It sounded much cooler than either of the schools Percy and I were destined to go to, if we didn't stay at camp year round. We told Harry... I just can't get used to calling him that, about our schools in the mortal world and he seemed fascinated. He had never been to a formal school, but with Chiron's training and education he was at least as advanced as we were.

Percy told us about his experience in the Mississippi and meeting an ocean spirit there. He was to go into the ocean near the Santa Monica pier when we arrived, perhaps to meet with his father. He was obviously excited about that and we all hoped his father would give us assistance in dealing with Hades.

I woke in the afternoon, still invisible, and leaning onto the shoulder of Rue,,,, Harry, who was likewise still invisible. I'm kind of glad no one saw that. I mean, I adore..Harry, like a brother or BFF, but not, uh, well I'm twelve. I don't even understand or want to understand all that Aphrodite love stuff.

In Denver we had almost a day layover waiting or a train to San Francisco. There were no direct trains to LA, and although we could have taken one to New Mexico, waiting for the San Francisco train was a little quicker to LA. We would wait for a couple days in New Mexico. Anyway, the first order of business was to get out of downtown and find a place to set up the tent. We walked for blocks it seemed and finally ended up at a greasy diner beside a closed amusement park. Even though we had the tent, we all wanted some greasy cheeseburgers and fries so we went straight in, figuring we would crash for the night at the park.

The place was nearly empty except for an elderly couple whose attire seemed to be out of time, or were the world's oldest steam punks. The old woman said something to the man who looked at us then shook his head as if to say "no" to her. We found a booth near a window and worried that she had seen Percy on TV and would turn him in for the reward, but she made no move to call anyone. Just as we sat the largest motorcycle I had ever seen pulled up outside.

The rider came in and turned out to be Ares, who had a side mission for us. He was arrogant and abusive and Percy and he, well they hated each other immediately. Ares commanded that we go into the amusement park and find his shield and return it. He claimed to have lost it there while on a date with his girlfriend. This sounded like a trap to me, and of course it turned out to be. Percy said no, we didn't have time, but Ares ordered it, and promised us transportation to Las Vegas, which would put us within striking distance of LA. Percy finally agreed when Ares said he would tell him something about his mother.

Then he looked at Harry and said "I can't order you but if you go with the punk and the girl, when you get back, if you have my shield, I'll tell you some things you need to know about that scar."

Harry was all in at that point, although he trusted Ares about as far as he could throw him.

Of course it was a trap. We found the shield easily enough, but it was hanging on the edge of an abandoned "Tunnel of Love" ride. Across from it was a scarf of some sort, truly beautiful, also hanging on the edge.

Percy asked me to grab it with him and I told him in no uncertain terms would I be getting anywhere near a "Tunnel of Love" ride with him. He laughed and we both grabbed the shield just as Grover shouted "Wait!"

The trap was ingenious and the moment it sprung I knew we were screwed and set up. Ares couldnt' recover it because the trap was laid by Hephaestus, his wife Aphrodite was Ares girlfriend and we were about to be broad cast on Hephaestus TV, the network available on Olympus. I would be ruined over this.

Gold cables shot across the basin from little Cupid statues and we were trapped beneath it. A PA system came on, as did the lights, and announced that the lovers would be revealed in just sixty seconds. Percy and I both tried to cut the net while Harry and Grover tried to cut in from the other side. None of our weapons would do anything against it though and when Grover tried to pull the netting apart it began to wrap around his hands.

Then little mechanical spiders, why did it have to be spiders? Well they came crawling out from every where and I admit it, I totally freaked out. I just hate spiders. Its a child of Athena thing, you wouldn't understand.

Just when it seemed hopeless, Percy got one of his brilliant ideas...

"Get in the boat" he said, referring to the swan boat that was at the bottom of the empty basin.

"Why? There is no water!" I yelled as I backed away from the little bronze bugs. The net didn't cover the track of the ride going out, but did coming in. I guess Hephaestus didn't want to make enough celestial bronze cable to cover it.

"Just get in!" Percy said as he sat in the boat, out stretched his arms and burst the water lines hidden in the walls of the ride. The spiders were for the most part washed away instantly. The time announced on the speaker was down to just a few seconds when we coasted off into the tunnel.

"I cannot believe I'm on the Tunnel of Love with you." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Well, you wouldn't have been my choice either." He retorted.

"Oh? Who would you pick? One of the daughters of Aphrodite?"

"Maybe, I don't know, but I wouldn't pick someone who is in love with Luke."

"I... I'm not in love with Luke, he's... well we're friends. I love him, like, I don't know, a brother or something."

"Really? Because most people don't get red every time their brother is around." He laughed.

I realized that he was now steering the boat through the power of his mind over the water. We went almost through the whole circular path without hitting any of the big junk like logs, garbage an even a park bench someone had thrown into the concrete sluice. It was pretty impressive, truly. We exited the first tunnel and went through several others, each with various romance images, but Percy was able to guide us even in the dark fortunately.

I had been quiet too long.

"I don't blush when he's around, you must have just seen me out in the sun or something. I mean, I do like him, but he's seventeen. I'm twelve, I'm not ready for love. Its a daughter of Athena thing. Wisdom."

The boat was going faster and faster as the water increased and though he could steer us, there seemed to be little Percy could do to slow us down.

"Get ready to jump" He said as we approached the net barrier. I saw Grover and Harry on either side of the river laughing at us stuck in a stupid swan boat on the Tunnel of love, and realized that I was on TV all over Olympus.

Just then Percy yelled jump and we hit the net. I got my angle wrong and just before I slammed into a tree, which was probably fiberglass Grover caught us both using the flying shoes. My momentum, though arrested, was still there and I hit the tree going pretty fast and was knocked senseless for a second. My nose hurt and I could feel blood pouring from it, and something warm running down the side of my face.

"She's hurt!" Harry shouted.

"Keep pressure on the cut, I have ambrosia and nectar." I heard Grover say.

Someone, Percy or Harry pressed some sort of cloth on the side of my face and moments later nectar was poured into my mouth and within seconds the cuts had healed and I stopped bleeding.

"Here, I'll wash that off and we'll clean up her face. Just lay still a sec Annabeth" Harry said.

I heard him open his bottle so they would have clean water, and a moment later Harry was wiping my face. He was such a beautiful sight that I could only smile as he cared for me. He really did care for me, and so had Percy. Percy had the greenest eyes, just like the ocean, and Harry was just scruffy cute. I realized I was seeing them in a brand new light... then I saw they were using the scarf of Aphrodite to clear the blood off my face and I screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

The Orphan  
Chapter 11

Percy

Annabeth screamed and we all jumped back, startled. I thought maybe we missed something broken or whatever and she needed more nectar, or ambrosia, or whatever you give her so she will stop screaming.

"What have you done?" She cried, then looked at Harry, then myself.

"Wh... what do you mean?" Harry asked, still holding his water bottle and the scarf.

"This... this is horrible. I'm... only twelve!" She cried. "This isn't supposed to happen, Why? Please Aphrodite, this is a mistake, you must release me!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"That!" She pointed at Harry's hand. "That.. That is the scarf of Aphrodite!"

I was confused and Harry confused me more by throwing it to the ground as if it were a pit viper.

"So?" I asked.

"So, if you touch it to someone's face..." she gasped and put her head down. "Please release me! I'm only twelve" She cried. Literally tears were rolling down her face.

"What happens if you touch it to someone's face" I asked Grover, who was smirking like he was about to break out in laughter.

"They fall in love with you." Harry answered.

"But, but..." I stammered "that can't be right... you were injured we had to stop the bleeding it was the only thing.."

"Next time use your shirt! Use my shirt! Just" was all she got out before Grover laughed.

"I don't think taking your shirt off will be a good idea for that next time." He giggled.

No one caught his meaning until Annabeth straightened up and we could see that somehow she had grown boobies in the last few minutes. Her jeans were a bit tighter in the hips too, if I were to be honest. She looked to be fifteen or sixteen. Maybe nineteen or twenty. And really hot!

"Oh gods! No! I'm twelve! Aren't you listening?"

"Uh Annabeth, I think the cameras are still on. Lets get out of here" Harry said as he offered her a hand up, which she smiled and took.

"You're such a gentleman" she smiled as she put her arm around Harry, and stared into his eyes. His rapidly blinking eyes.

"And Percy!" she said as she grabbed me before I could get away, "You, you two, you saved me... I just... I just love you both! Oh gods!" She wailed.

We decided to leave, quickly and get back to the diner. Maybe Ares would help.

I practically threw Ares shield to him and yelled "You knew that was a trap! You set us up!"

The shield melded into a bullet proof vest and he slipped it on. "Of course it was a trap, but you did well. You completed the mission and you're all alive."

"Annabeth got exposed to Aphrodite's..."

"Oh, we saw. You guys looked great on TV by the way. Here, take this, it might help" Ares laughed. as he tossed me a small backpack.

"Does it have something to help Annabeth?" I asked.

"No, but it has chocolates. Girls like it when you give them chocolates" He laughed and started to get on his bike.

"Wait! You said you had transportation to Las Vegas for us, and would tell me about my mother. And you have to heal Annabeth, its the least you can do!"

"Oh. Yeah. Well there is your transportation" he said as he pointed at a zoo animal transport service truck, and as to your mother, well, you're going to see her again soon. When you get to LA find DOA Records, thats the entrance. Hades is holding her hostage. As to Annabeth, well, she can't be healed. There isn't anything wrong with her."

"Right, but why? Why would Hades do that and what do you mean there is nothing wrong with Annabeth?"

"There isn't anything wrong with Annabeth. Falling in love, growing up a bit, that is all normal stuff. As to Hades, why to control you of course. He thinks you have the lightening bolt. He wants to swap it for your mother."

"But I don't have it!"

"Not my problem kid, you better find it, or your mom... well, things don't usually end well for mortals around your uncle."

"Hey!" Harry shouted before he could fire up his motorcycle. "You said you would tell me about my scar, something I don't know."

Just then the elderly couple came out of the diner and saw us. They probably thought this biker dude was going to kill us or something as they just stared, well, mainly at Ares and Harry as he was talking.

"Harry Potter. How can I say this? Things are going to be revealed to you over time, and those things I will not reveal now. But you should know this. Your parents are in Elysium. They died heros and are probably the bravest magicians I have ever known. Good soldiers in the war against the dark lord. Oh, and one other thing Potter. The guy that gave you that scar isn't dead. He was near death for most of the time you have been at Camp Half Blood, but now he is growing in strength, and one day he will return. You and your friends better be ready because he will start his next war by coming for the kid that defeated him last time. He fears you more than Dumbledore, and that old man is as strong as they come with magic."

With that, Ares rode off and the elderly woman came running up to us. She grabbed Harry by the head and pulled back his hair before we could do anything, even Grover was startled by her actions. I was about to draw my sword and Annabeth had her knife out when the woman spoke.

"Harry Potter" she said, almost weeping. "I was right, it is you! You are Harry Potter" she continued while staring at his scar. She then hugged him and cried.

"I... the gods have answered my prayers. Thank you Harry Potter, thank you! Our grand son was in the Order of the Phoenix, When it seemed all hope was lost, we waited every day for an owl to tell us of his death, and instead, you killed the dark lord! Our family blood line continues because of you!" Tears were now gushing over her face as she kissed Harry all over his like a grandmother reunited with a grandson.

"I... the world can't thank you enough Mr Potter, I've prayed to be able to meet you and thank you.. and now I can go to my peace contented that I have. Imagine going to your retirement home and meeting the great Harry Potter by accident along the way!"

"Mr Potter," the man said extending his hand, "It is an honor. Are you back? I mean, are you going back? The world of magic has wondered about your disappearance for years. No one knew where you were!"

"I... I start Hogwarts in a few weeks." Harry told them, startled by his fame and stunned that two such random people would know of him.

"Oh! You'll love it there. And Dumbledore is still there! My you will learn so much! Are your friends students there now?"

"No, uh, they go to school here in America." Harry replied.

"Oh, well then. I've heard good things about IIvermourny. I'm sure if they are with you they will be powerful wizards as well.

"Uh yeah, uh, something like that... how is it you know me?"

"Oh Master Potter... all the world of magic knows you! I'm surprised the muggles don't! May we... it is too much to ask I know, but may we get a picture with you? Perhaps your servant could take it?"

"My servant?"

"Yes, the satyr over by the truck releasing the animals."

"Oh, Grover. No no, he is my friend not my... did you say releasing the animals?"

We looked and indeed Grover had released a number of animals from the truck. A lion, zebra and gazelle, all looking tortured, tumbled off the back of the truck and fled into the wooded area by the park. Once it was all empty, he closed the back and returned to us.

"That's no way for animals to live. I freed them and gave them a blessing. They will be fine until they reach suitable places to call home." Grover announced with a smile, then added "Oh hi folks!" to the couple talking to Harry.

"Grover, would you mind taking a picture?" Harry asked.

Grover was of course happy to, and as the couple surrounded Harry on either side Annabeth jumped into the shot from behind. The couple had a camera, which looked old fashioned but was quite modern. The photos were stored as something called "gifs" according to the man.

"What are you doing in Denver?" Harry asked.

"Oh, we are apparating to Las Vegas to the witches retirement home there. Denver was a good stop to rest place. I can only apparate a thousand miles or so."

"We're on our way to Vegas ourselves" I said.

"Oh! On that truck? Seems disgusting why not just go with us?" the woman asked as she extended her hands and everyone just sort of naturally formed a circle. "That's right, take each other's hand so we have an unbroken chain. If you haven't traveled this way before it can be a bit discombobulating."

By "discombobulating" she meant "apt to make you vomit" which all of us but Harry did, and he looked pretty green.

"Uh, it can have that effect the first time" the woman said.

"Harry, Percy, I'm sick, please... can you take care of me and get me well?" Annabeth whimpered.

The temperature had risen by at least thirty degrees and my ears popped with the change in air pressure. We were suddenly surrounded by the bright lights of casinos and I knew we were in Vegas.

"Whoa, a little warning next time" Grover exclaimed.

"Here we are! The witches retirement community, 'The Lotus Casino.' Why don't you stay a bit and get rested?" The woman said.

"Uh, well, we have to get to LA. I uh, could you not show that photo to anyone for say a couple of weeks or so?" Harry asked.

"Oh of course. We were just going to show it to our grand son Remus. He is the auror who fought with Dumbledore we were talking about before."

"Oh, sure, its just, well until I'm back at school it would be best if no one knew where I was, Dumbledore would want it that way" Harry smiled, and it was still clear that Harry had no idea who or what a "Dumbledore" was.

"Master Potter" the man said, "I wanted to say, I knew your mother Lily. She was a wonderful person and a powerful witch. You... you have her eyes."

Harry lost it with that and of course Annabeth was hugging him and holding him while he wept.

The casino was amazing. We stepped in to get out of the heat for a moment before we found a way to LA, but were given casino comp cards that were like Visa debit cards, but had no limit. They already had a suite waiting for us and we guessed that the Lupins, that was the elderly couple's last name, must have used some magic to get us registered and everything. Something felt weird about the place, but the cards could be used in "any magic community" and we were in desperate need of showers and food, plus there wasn't an obvious place to set up the tent.

In addition to all the casino games the place was crammed with any kind of pinball or electronic arcade game you could think of, as well Playstation, computer and Xbox video games. There were kids everywhere playing all of them, but there were no lines either. The guy that explained the cards ushered us in and said that any new games that came out during a given week would be on the floor by the following Tuesday, if not before. Everyone seemed really happy, except this kid who was maybe seven or eight that was there with his sister.

He was upset that he had nothing to do and that there were no new games until the next day, and his sister seemed to be at her wits end trying to keep him amused.

"Hey big guy!" Harry said as he pulled a box from his pouch, "Have you ever played Mythomagic? Its really cool and has monsters and heros and gods, you just line your cards up against your sister's, or just deal a set to play against. Here, none of my friends play it, maybe you will like it."

The boy accepted the box and stopped throwing his hissy fit.

"What do you say to the nice boy Nico?"

"Thanks! Thanks a lot! This place can get boring when you have played all the games!"  
Nico replied.

"Seriously, you're a lifesaver. I'm Bianca, Bianca De Angelo" she said with a smile and a toss of her hair while extending a hand towards Harry.

Before Harry could take it, Annabeth stepped between them and sneered, "My boyfriend and I have to be going now."

Annabeth took Harry's arm and practically dragged him away. Bianca looked at me and giggled "Is she always that jealous?"

"No she uh..."

"Are you coming Percy?" Annabeth shouted at me.

"I better run, I hope to see you guys again."

"Me too!" Nico said, with Bianca winking and smiling at me. 


	12. Chapter 12

The Orphan  
Chapter 12

Percy

"Can you believe how she was hitting on you?" Annabeth said as we rode the elevator to our suite. "I mean, just take it off and shake it in your face next time. I swear, these girls are just... TRAMPS!"

"I don't think she"

"Of course you don't! You're the child of Poseidon. I'm the child of Athena, lets leave the thinking to me. Its not like you would notice, you were just eating up the atten...arrrggghhhh!" She wailed. stomped her feet, and started crying again. "You like her more than me!"

"I don't know her! I don't like or dislike her, she seemed nice but"

"But she's prettier! You like those brown eyed brunettes all dressed in black...I... I can dye my hair! If Ru... Harry doesn't mind... you wouldn't mind would you Harry?"

"Annabeth! Stop! You have no competition, We... we.. Tell her Percy!"

"Annabeth, you have us. You can stop worrying. I can say for sure that,, that neither Harry nor I want any other girl. Right Harry?"

"Uh, sure. Right. That is absolutely true. I don't want any other girl" Harry replied.

"Oh..." Annabeth said.

"Or any girl for that matter" Harry mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"He said he is happy with his current relationship." Grover interjected.

"Are you? Are you really? This is all new to me, I'm sorry I don't know what I'm doing. Wisdom isn't doing me much good in this situation. I mean... I've never had one boyfriend, much less two. But I will figure it out! I promise! I don't want to be one of those annoying Aphrodite girls."

In case you're wondering, Grover was doing his best to keep a straight face at this point.

We got to the room and Annabeth promptly called out for room service. The suite came with four bedrooms and four showers, and there were fresh clothes laid out for us in the rooms. Grover's even had shoes that looked like Nike Air's but fit his cloven feet. We all showered and changed and felt a million times better. The guys were back in the common room just as our late lunch or early dinner arrived, and Annabeth came in.

She looked amazing, wearing a form fitting cocktail dress and heels, she had earrings she couldn't wear because her ears were not pierced. She swore she was going to hit the salon and shop in the casino stores as soon as we ate, and demanded that Harry and I go with her.

"Uh, Annabeth, you uh... well you look great, but is that practical for a quest?" Grover delicately asked.

"Sure, I have my knife here in my purse! Now, lets eat!"

"Uh sure, but can you run in those shoes? Dress? Anything you have on?"

"No, but I can go to the salon to have my hair and make up done and get a mani pedi, who wants to join me?"

We sat at the table where the waiter had set our lunch, took the lids off, and found cobb salads.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Salads! I want my boys to be healthy!"

"Thats it! I'm going down stairs to get a burger!" I announced.

"I'm with ya" Harry said.

"Can I have your salads?" Grover asked.

"I can't do anything right! I thought you would like salads instead of junk food! I just want you to be healthy! Why can't... you don't want to grow old with me!" Annabeth erupted in tears again.

Harry and I looked at each other, sat down, and ate our damn salads with the silent understanding that as soon as she went for her mani pedi, whatever that was, and shopping spree, we were bound for anywhere that sold cheese burgers with nacho cheese and chili covered fries, with milk shakes. They could put corn chips on the burgers, cover it in batter and deep fry it too if they wanted.

We ate in silence, and misery, until Annabeth composed herself and spoke.

"So while I was in the shower I figured something out. I... well I know polygamous relationships are accepted in some societies, its really not me. So, until we can break this Aphrodite thing, Harry, you are going to be my boyfriend from Sunday morning starting at midnight, thru Saturday night at twelve. Percy, you are going to be my boyfriend from January first, starting at midnight, until December thirty first, until twelve at night. That way there is no confusion."

"Uh Annabeth" I said, about to point out that wouldn't work even if either of us wanted to be her boyfriend, but while I pondered a way to tell her without her crying again, she cut me off.

"I know what you're going to say Percy, and I know I don't look it anymore, but I'm still twelve, I'm not ready for that. It just wouldn't be wise to have a sex life, no matter what they used to do in ancient Greece. I think maybe holding hands, kissing and snuggling is where we stop for now. I mean, we will grow up together and there will come a time I think..."

"I don't want to have sex! I don't even know how!What the fuck Annabeth!" Harry howled.

"You... you don't think I'm sexy?" Annabeth asked, her eyes tearing up.

"No! No I don't! I don't think anyone is sexy! I'm eleven! Stop... Stop being so weird. You want to be our girlfriends... girlfriend... what ever, fine, but that's it. Stop acting like your... what is she acting like? Percy? Grover?"

"A full grown woman?" Grover asked.

"A teenage girl?" I suggested.

"A tween that is trying hard to be a slut" Athena said.

When the goddess of wisdom suddenly pops into the room it kills conversation. We started to kneel, but she waved that off.

"I can't do anything about Aphrodite's magic, but I can help you stop making a fool of yourself. Come with me Annabeth. You boys go down stairs and get some real food. And when you get back, get out of here. This place will poison you." Athena commanded.

It was an order we were glad to follow.

The casino had the best cheeseburger ever. With bacon. And cheese. And chili cheese fries, with cokes and shakes. And greasy New York style pizza. We ate until we were bloated like ticks. Our waiter Tim explained that time moved more slowly there so magic folk from all over came there to spend their last years as they could see generations of their offspring grow, marry and make more generations before they passed. The arcade section was mainly for their kids, grand kids and so on to have something to do while they visited. He told us it was a great place to pass the time, the casino itself was alive and had what he called a symbiotic relation with its occupants, and that our comp cards were like debit cards in the magical community and so long as we stopped in every year or so, it would never run out. The money came from what mortals lost in the casino.

This was good I suppose, but it was also the only magic community I knew of. I figured I would give Harry my card to take to school with him, but of course he already had one.

Grover of course had a tofu soy burger with meatless chili fries, and stared at our meals condescendingly. We didn't care. Once we figured Athena had enough time to fix Annabeth up we paid with our cards, and left the casino floor. Grover wanted to check out the shopping area, so we walked through. I saw nothing I wanted or needed, but as we went past the lingerie shop we saw through the window Athena and Annabeth buying all sorts of underwear and Annabeth had her hair all up and her ears pierced. It was just weird seeing her that way, and she and her mother were cutting up, even laughing. She saw me through the window, smiled and waved.

We went to the room and waited, and about an hour after we got there, Annabeth came in carrying a half dozen shopping bags and looking like a million bucks. Her mother was not with her thankfully. She sat between Harry and I, dropped her bags to the floor, and exclaimed "I'm sorry guys, I was acting like a twelve year old."

"You are a twelve year old" Harry said.

"Well yes, but.. I'm older than I seem. Before it was just my mind, now my body has caught up. Now, I still love both of you, no one can break Aphrodite's spell, not even my mother, but my mother has given me some skills to cope with that until you both realize that we are meant to be together. So, I'm good now. I need to change and we need to get out of here before it sucks the life out of us. Don't worry Harry, I have a backpack now that will hold everything for me. Mom says I shouldn't make you carry my stuff as it might make you feel emasculated. But.." she said as she opened one of her bags "do you want to see the cute underwear I got?"

"NO!" we all shouted.

"Just kidding!" She grinned as she pulled out a black, translucent, lace bra with a smirk and walked to her room to change.

"What the fu... what did Athena tell her?"

"How to torture boys apparently." Grover said with a snicker.


	13. Chapter 13

The Orphan  
Chapter 13

 **Remember, Reviews get chapters! Its the only way I know if anyone is reading this drivel!**

Harry

On the way out we hit an ATM with our cards, mainly to see what it would do. It showed an account balance of infinity, but the daily cash withdraw was limited to $500. We all maxed ours out.

Annabeth was acting more normal and had changed into something closer to what a person should wear on a quest. If hot surfer college girls went on quests. She was now clad in very tiny khaki shorts, Nikes, what she called a "sports bra" and a Hawaiian shirt that she wore unbuttoned like a jacket and tied up just under her bra. Her stomach and legs were there for the world to see, and most of the men that passed us took long looks especially as her boobies seemed to be pushing towards the sky. She was still very touchy and huggy but not as bad as before, and not weepy at all. So, big improvement, even if her attire left Percy and I very, uh, confused for lack of a better word.

Annabeth did come up with a solution to our transportation problem though. Buses were out, flying was out and there was no train. We thought of taking a cab but the fare would have been about a thousand dollars each, and we didn't have that much. We didn't know if our cards worked or not. So, we went to a buy here pay here car lot and pooled our resources to buy a ten year old Altima. Well, Grover did, he had a license. We gave our address as the Lotus Casino and when called the casino happily confirmed it. When signing the paperwork though we found out that we had lost about three days being in the casino, and that was alarming as our equinox deadline was now just over a week away.

It was nearly night fall when we left and the car ran okay. The biggest problem we faced was that Annabeth insisted on sitting in the back between Percy and me, and there wasn't room for that. To keep her happy we decided to stop when we crossed the state line and change seats. Percy and I tried to put her in the passenger seat, saying it was polite, but she insisted that she could sit in the back and we could just talk all the way there. Given the afternoon we had, well that sounded like pure misery to me. Never the less it was agreed just so we could get out of town.

Percy and I flipped a drachma. I lost.

The lights of the city were beautiful as we drove through and Annabeth seemed really tired as she stayed silent and watched them go by. As a result, no one spoke. As we left the city and drove into darkness Annabeth leaned over and put her head on my shoulder as Grover turned the radio on.

"Oh great. Here we go again!" I thought, but she began softly whispering, and thankfully it was the sort of conversation I, well I didn't really welcome it, but at least it wasn't total love madness.

"My father wants me to leave camp."

"Oh? But... you've been there for, forever. Why the sudden change?"

"Well... you know how I ran away, from my step mother and the spiders and all?"

We had talked about her family before, just last night in fact, so I knew all this.

"He's been writing me, says it would be different now. He says he didn't believe me before but he does now and that if I come home he will get me in the best school and keep me safe from spiders."

"So he doesn't know about the other monsters?"

She laughed. "No, I don't suppose he does. But most of the camp goes to a regular school in the fall, winter and spring. If I am going to be an architect maybe I should too."

"So we're both leaving for school." I said.

"Don't remind me. That... I'm just so sad about it. I wish I could go with you. I mean, I...want to stay with Percy too, and Luke, but mostly you and Percy... Rue, have you ever been in love?"

"Uh... no" I replied, not liking at all the direction this conversation was taking.

"I hadn't either, until... I mean, okay, I thought I loved Luke, but, it, it wasn't like this. You and Percy... I just... I feel weird and kinda icky all over. My mother... I, well she helped some. Reminded me that it was a curse from Aphrodite and though it couldn't be reversed that as a daughter of wisdom I would learn to control it, but..."

"But?"

"But it wouldn't go away, and I could not make someone love me. All I could do is try to be myself, be as attractive and, well, cool, as I could be, and hope that got your attention. Attentions, whatever. But the worst part is..."

"The worst part is what?"

"That it will only end with death. It never goes away."

"What? Whose death?"

"Any of ours. One never forgets their first love, or so my mother says. Anyway, I'm to stop acting so... uh slutty. She said even if I acted slutty for you and Percy it wouldn't work, apparently there is a difference between sexual desire and true love. And I am to seek true love."

"Yeah, I mean, that makes sense" I said, even though I really didn't understand what she was talking about.

We rode in silence for a while. The guys up front had the radio playing fairly loud now so I don't think they heard any of this, on purpose.

"Can I tell you something Rue?" Annabeth whispered.

"Sure" I replied

"I... well...do you think I'm sexy, or hot or whatever you guys call it now?"

"Uh yes. You're amazing, but uh, what were you going to tell me?" I whispered back, now terrified of the direction this conversation had taken.

"Oh, just that I think I like being, uh, looking like this. For you and Percy anyway." She whispered back as she leaned over and kissed my cheek. Her lips were warm and wet, sort of gross really, but, uh, nice too. The she lay her head on my shoulder, pressed her boobies against my side, put her forearm across my lap, and went to sleep.

I didn't sleep much that night. When I did nod off, I thought for just a moment, I woke suddenly as the car stopped in a park near the Santa Monica pier. The motor made a few horrible noises and the car shook. Steam poured out of the hood. Our Altima had died. And Annabeth had drooled all over my shirt.

"Uh guys, we're here. And I think the car is dead." Percy said.

Annabeth woke up, and had a grumpy look on her face, made worse by trying to stretch in the small car, which caused three sets of eyes to autonomically to gaze at her chest. We couldn't help it, she was just that, uh, eye catching. We, I know I, felt bad about it, but then she saw first Percy, and moments later me, and her stormy grey eyes began to twinkle.

"Good morning guys! That was the best night's sleep ever! Ya like what ya see? Stop staring at my chest Grover, you're a perv."

Grover would have blushed, if satyrs could blush, which I doubted, but he recovered quickly.

"You slept well in an Altima?" Grover asked as steam poured from the hood.

"Surrounded by my guys! I never felt so safe when I was asleep. Percy! I dreamed about you! Can... can you breath underwater?"

"Uh... you dreamed about that?"

"Yes, a naiad came to me and told me that you would be under water most of the day, and not to worry."

"Uh.. weird. That's right though. I think its a Poseidon thing. I can't drown. And water pressure doesn't bother me."

"And he can fall into the Mississippi at a zillion miles per hour and not get hurt." Grover added.

"Or wet." I said.

"That's convenient. So we just wait here while you have your meeting?"

"I guess."

"Great! Guys, lets get out of here, set up the tent and change for the beach!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"And maybe it will have breakfast?" Grover asked.

"Let's find out, oh and let me cast a spell on the engine too." I said as I crawled out. Grover popped the hood and I hit the engine with my repair spell, but it seemed to have little effect. So I hit it a couple more times. It did stop spewing steam finally, and I poured water from my bottle into the plastic tank beside the radiator and it sucked it down. I kept filling it until it stopped and the engine made gurgling sounds. Then another repario. Who knew whether it would start again? Not me anyway. And we didn't care. If it didn't start we would either be dead or taking the train back anyway. We really didn't need the car anymore and had no plans to make the second payment in a week.

The beach empty of people except a few surfers as it was early in the morning, but was lined with little cabanas, like tents with an open side, and I discretely went behind them to set up ours. It blended right in, and looked nothing like it had when I had set it up before. Apparently it had an enchantment included blending in to its surroundings. Did I mention how much I loved this tent? At the back of the cabana part was our tent though and we rushed inside for the bathrooms and breakfast. It was fruit and cereal so no one had to cook. We all showered to wash the road grunge off, and then the guys waited in the common area for Annabeth. I had my stuff other than the tent in my satchel, and Percy had Riptide, sword/pen in his tee shirt pocket.

When Annabeth finally graced us, she looked like something from a James Bond movie. Like when Halle Berry walked out of the water, or as Chiron claimed, some woman named Ursela walked out of the water in a Sean Connery version. She was in a tiny white bikini but had a sheer wrap around her waist, and had her knife strapped in a sheath on her thigh. Her hair was was in a pony tail, and she was wearing a straw hat like women do,,, uh, at the beach I guess. She looked amazing, and that was disturbing as I didn't want to feel that way about my friend. Worse, when she went by it was apparent through the shear wrap that her butt was hanging out both sides of her bikini bottom. No need to worry about monsters, they would be too distracted.

"What the fuck Annabeth?" Grover said.

"You like it?" she said as she turned to show her self off to us, holding the lower part of the wrap as she did. "We got it in Vegas."

"Your mom got you that?"

"Don't be silly. I got it with my casino card. I don't think mom liked it very much because I'm twelve."

"Well yeah, there is that..." I said

"But its not like our godly parents every pay much attention to us anyway. Come on, lets hit the beach." She said as she went out the door and into the sun.

We grabbed a couple of seats under an umbrella. It turns out you have to pay for those, but I gave the guy twenty bucks and he was cool about it. Grover wore long khaki pants and his Nikes, but I don't think it would have mattered though as all eyes, male and female were on Annabeth.

She walked Percy to the water and they stopped at the edge to talk for a moment, then she caught him by surprise and kissed him. He looked stunned for a second, then dove into the water.

Annabeth returned, reclined on the lounge chair, retrieved a book from her bag, handed me a bottle of sun screen and asked me to rub it on her legs. She began to pout when I suggested that she could do it herself, so I reluctantly agreed.

I started at her feet and worked up her legs until I was just above her knees. She asked me to go higher, and as I told her I had already got the part of her legs that was actually in the sun, Grover interrupted with a stern "Annabeth." She looked at him and they found an understanding. I kinda liked helping Annabeth with it, but it made me feel kind of weird and icky too. I felt almost like I was running a fever.

That was when the first muscle bound college aged surfer dude came over.

"Excuse me Miss, but I couldn't help but notice that your little brother is out there and hasn't come up in a while."

"Oh uh... he's"

"He is snorkeling. There he is right there" Grover pointed at the empty water. Whatever Grover did worked as the guy waved at a Percy that wasn't there.

"So what is your name? Do you come here to surf?"

"Annabeth Chase, and no, I just came here to spend time with my boyfriend." She replied while taking my hand.

"Boy friend?"

"Thats me." I said.

"Uh... okay. Kinda young for you isn't he?" the guy laughed.

"I'm only twelve" she said, and he almost melted the sand running away.

This was the first of several such occurrences like and similar to this. Annabeth was getting hit on constantly, always saying she had a boyfriend, me, and then telling them she was only twelve. The only difference was whether they fled immediately or made polite small talk for a few minutes about middle school, then fled.

As Annabeth was reading what appeared to be a book on the history of building design, I read my spell book and when no one was watching tried casting a few. I was able to light up the tip of my wand with one called "lumos", and almost jerked Annabeth's book out of her hand with one called "Accio." I wasn't very good at them though and had to try multiple times for them to work.

By noon it was quite hot, even in the shade, and breakfast had been several hours ago. I was thinking about lunch but then I found a healing spell and tried it several times, aiming it at Annabeth in false hopes it might somehow release her curse, because yeah, for sure my magic is just as powerful as a goddess's, but at first it didn't do anything. When it finally did I was aiming right at her chest, that being the most apparently effected part of her, and she gasped slightly.

"What was that?" She asked with a huge smile as she finally looked up from her book.

"A healing incantation. I figured if I learned it and someone got hurt on the quest..."

"Do it again!" She grinned.

I did, this time announcing the verbal part loudly and being careful with the somatic gesture of the wand. She seemed to quiver all over for a few seconds before sighing.

"Grover, why don't you get lunch, then come back and Harry and I will go second. Someone should be here in case Percy comes back" she sort of gasped.

"Whu...?" He said as a particularly attractive girl walked by. "Uh, sure, good idea. I'll be back in a few." He said as he rose and went to the tent.

Annabeth put her book in her pack, laid back on the lounge chair and whispered "Do that again!"

I did, with much the same effect, and Annabeth seemed really happy. "Do it again, over and over until you got it down, just in case someone gets hurt, okay?'

"Uh, Okay" and I fired it off about fifteen times in a row until she was gasping and squirming around all over, then suddenly let out a big exhale and relaxed.

"Uh, can we keep that our little secret?" She asked when she stirred again a minute or so later.

"Uh, okay" I said, confused. "Did... uh, did it heal anything?"

"No, I'm not injured or I'm sure it would, but it felt as good as a thousand back rubs."

"Oh, okay" I said and returned to my reading.

"Rue?"

"Yes Annabeth?" I replied as I read about something called "Petrificus Totalus" and another called "engorgio" both of which might be useful.

"I love you."

"Uh, okay Annabeth."

"No, I mean, you make me feel... I can't explain it, I just love you."

And with that she seemed to go to sleep. I confess I had not slept well and an afternoon nap was very appealing so I figured on one after I ate. I could hardly keep my eyes open waiting for Grover to return. I stared at the ocean and time just slipped away. A half hour or so later Grover returned to find us both asleep.

Grover woke us for lunch, me just barely but Annabeth seemed full of energy. I walked to the tent while she practically skipped and demanded that I keep up. I wanted to keep up, as I was staring at her butt the whole time she skipped, and I was burning up in the heat, but I was tired and in need of sleep. When we got there sandwiches were already made and in the fridge and I used my water bottle to pour our drinks. I don't know what Annabeth had, but I had a really good blt, and there was a blue sandwich left for Percy. We made small talk, mostly about Percy being able to breath underwater, and love never came up once. Thankfully.

"I'm going to take a quick shower to wash the sand off" Annabeth announced when she was finished.

"Cool. I'm going to take a nap, I didn't sleep much last night. If Percy isn't back would you send Grover to wake me up in a couple hours and you guys can do whatever it is people do on a beach."

"Sure, I will make sure you're awake, assuming I am. I'm kind of tired too." She smiled.

I slipped under the sheets and comforter while and went straight to sleep.

I could not tell you how long I slept, but I awoke near terrified. Annabeth had pushed the beds together and was beside me, kissing me passionately as if her life depended upon it.

"What the fuck Annabeth?!" I shouted.

"Oh, you're awake. I've been thinking, I know you were jealous when I kissed Percy, but I want you to know I love you just as much... and that spell you cast, that felt so good! Like a weight had been lifted from me, like fireworks on the Forth of July going off in my tummy! It was... ecstatic! So, I know we're young, but, well you have me. I mean, both of you do, but it took you to make me realize..."

"What the fuck Annabeth?!" I shouted again. I was on my side facing her, and she had placed my arm around her, and hers around me. Her thigh was over my hip and she was holding me tight with her chest pressed against me so that I couldn't move. Truthfully I'm not sure all of me wanted to move, just touching her skin where my arm was draped over her side was nice, but my brain was saying... "What the fuck Annabeth?!"

"Its okay! Halfbloods don't usually live to age sixteen. I'm like middle aged for a half blood. I don't know how long wizards live, but, well you're very mature for your age, everyone thinks so. I mean, I don't think we should go all the way, but there are things a girl can do for her boyfriend that stop short of..."

"What the fuck Annabeth! Get up! Get off me! You know this isn't right!"

"You don't love me!"

"Its not that! I'm ten"

"Almost eleven"

"Whatever, I'm almost eleven, you're twelve, get up! Come back when I'm sixteen... or eighteen, or... fifty, I don't know" and this time I was on the verge of tears, not from sadness but from confusion.

"Oh. Okay, I understand if you're not ready. I... I'm sorry, after you cast that spell, I thought... well I was wrong. I've been wrong a lot lately." She said, and I knew a tear fest was coming that I would probably be blamed for.

"No, I'm not. And you're not either. You know that. You can love me, and I care for you, I really do, but Aphrodite is speeding things up too much. You need to slow down."

She smiled, and after a long silence said "That's what my mother said. Thanks for reminding me." And she kissed me again, but this kiss was less sexual and more loving and caring. I kinda liked it.

"Now, turn your back." She demanded.

"Uh, why?" I asked warily.

"Uh... you remember that black lacy bra I showed you guys last night?"

Half asleep still, I slid my hand up her bare side until I touched it.

"What the fuck Annabeth?"

She smiled and told me to look away again, which I did. With some slight degree of reluctance. I mean, I am a guy. And she hot. Even if she is crazy. 


	14. Chapter 14

The Orphan  
Chapter 14

Harry

Yoga pants and sports bras are an invention of Aphrodite to drive men, and boys, completely insane. That is what Annabeth had managed to pull on when she told me it was safe to look. I guess technically it was safe to look but her attire left little to the imagination.

"Uh, are you going to put something on over that?" I asked, as I tried, and failed, to not stare.

"Do you not like it?" She asked, and a pout fest, if not a total tear fest, was clearly on the way. It was weird how one minute she was seemingly in control and the next flirting and out of control.

"Oh, I love it, but maybe I don't want every guy on the beach to see you that way, did you ever think of that?" I said, thinking I was clever.

"Oh, are you being possessive? That's okay, I... I kind of like that. But, what about Percy?"

"I think he would agree with me, he probably doesn't want everyone seeing his girlfriend dressed, uh, provocatively." I was on a roll! Hey! Maybe... "I mean, he's probably already pretty jealous of you and I spending the day together, I don't want to rub it in."

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that. You're so considerate! That's how I know we can make this work!" She said as she slid cut off jean shorts, I think they are called "daisy dukes" up her long legs over the yoga pants. "I guess... well, would you mind if I focused on him when he gets back? I don't want to hurt your feel..."

"No, I think that is only natural and the right thing to do. I think Percy would feel a lot better that way. You should definitely spend some time with him."

She was about to pull her Camp Half Blood tee on, but stopped, looked at me, and squealed "I have the best, most understanding boyfriend!" and slid to the floor beside my bed and kissed me again. This one was kind of nice too.

I got out of bed, when I was able, fortunately I had my cloths on, and just as she was about to straighten the room up I remembered a spell I had read.

"Hang on... I want to try this" I said as I got my wand out and cast a cleaning spell. It didn't work at first, and of course Annabeth giggled at me. It didn't work the second time either, and this got laughter. But when the beds separated, made themselves and the dishes all jumped in the sink and washed themselves, well then she stood in awe of my amazing wizard powers.

"You.. you can clean house?"

"Apparently so."

"Okay, love you or not, you're officially husband material Rue" She laughed.

We went back to the beach and found Grover asleep in a lounge chair. We tried not to wake him, but he stirred as we too reclined in our chairs.

"Good afternoon, did you have a nice nap?" Annabeth asked.

"Did you?" Grover grinned.

"Nothing happened! We just slept! I swear, guy's minds just always go straight to the gutter, Rue is a sweet boy and a total gentleman" Annabeth argued.

"No, really, did you have a nice nap, that's all I was asking."

"Oh. Yes. Very refreshing." Annabeth answered, but something was brewing beneath the calm exterior of her surface. She was really defensive for some reason.

"Oh look! Percy's back!" I announced as he walked in from the waves.

"Hey guys," he said as he approached. Annabeth practically leaped off her lounge chair and threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply.

"I missed you! You were gone so long! We were so scared!" Annabeth cried.

"I wasn't scared." Grover smiled.

"Me either."

"Yes you were! Be nice!" Annabeth practically screamed, her arms entwined around Percy, holding him close.

"Whoa Annabeth, we talked about this! This morning! Remember?" Percy said, gently pushing her away.

"Oh! Its okay, Rue and I talked. I mean Harry, I just can't get used to that. Since we spent most of the day together, he wants you and I to be together the rest of the afternoon, and uh, maybe tonight too!" She grinned.

"Oh? Harry came up with this?"

"Its only fair." I smiled. "So how did your meeting with the sea people go? Did you see your father?"

"No" Percy said as he sat down, Annabeth sitting close beside him. "He sent a message that he was proud of me, but wasn't allowed to interfere. He had one of his sea spirits give me these three pearls that I am to cast down in times of desperation."

"Huh. That reminds me, Dumbledore sent me three little toys, sculptures, something like that with the same instructions, I wonder if they do the same thing."

"Lets not get desperate enough to find out. So, who wants to find DOA records and go to hell?"

We went to the tent and Percy had a late lunch. It was only about three in the afternoon so dinner wasn't served yet, but the never ending bowl of fruit was back so we all snacked. Both Percy and Grover remarked about how tidy the place looked, as when they last left it had not been straightened, which led Annabeth to brag on my spell casting.

"Show them how you cleaned up the place!"

"Uh, its not messy."

"Well show them the other one then"

I pointed my wand at Percy and cast the healing spell, but he quickly pointed out that nothing happened.

I pointed it at Annabeth and cast the same spell and she started shaking all over, and grabbed the dining table trying to catch her breath.

"Annabeth!" Grover shouted "Are you okay?"

"I... I'm fine. No Rue, I meant the one that makes like a flashlight out of your wand. That one."

"But if its a healing spell, and it has an effect on you, doesn't that mean you're injured somehow, or sick or something?" Percy innocently asked.

"No... no, I'm fine. It just has a weird effect on me. I... I'm going to lay down for a minute while you finish eating if thats okay" She said as she hobbled to the beds.

"Uh, so you have a flashlight?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, and its really easy. You just hold the wand like this, and say 'Lumos,' here you try it." I said as I handed Percy my mother's wand. He was able to cast it on first try, no problems.

"That might be useful where we are going." Percy said, then we heard gentle snoring coming from the sleeping area and knew Annabeth was out for a bit.

"Well, hang on to that one for now. I have my father's and it seems to work better for me. Lumos and stupify you have down, they might be useful."

We talked about the quest for a while, well mostly in hushed tones about Annabeth and how we were going to handle that situation. No one had any ideas, but Grover did say I should stop casting curative spells on her unless she was actually sick or injured.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Uh, you really don't have a clue do you?"

"Uh, no."

"Just... trust me, stop doing that." He smiled.

Annabeth finally woke up and we broke camp. The kitchen/dining area was a bit messy and I was able to demonstrate the cleaning spell, and that got me invited to live in Poseidon cabin for life.

The car started and Annabeth got directions to DOA on her smart phone, which we wrote down and turned the phone back off. It occurred to us that none of us had contacted Chiron as we promised, and we all felt bad about it, but no one volunteered to be the one now and face his wrath for not contacting him earlier.

The only problem with getting to DOA was that once there, we couldn't find it, and there were quite a few gang types hanging about. Only one seemed interested in messing with us, and a couple of stupifys on their leadership from Percy and I made them run fast.

We stopped in a mattress store to ask directions and this was a mistake. It was ran by some old greek guy from myth that tried to stretch people to fit beds, and he had Grover and Annabeth tied up and stretching before we knew it. Percy swung at him with a sword, backing him to an empty mattress, and I hit him with a stupify that pushed him onto it. It immediately began stretching him, while Percy and I cut Grover and Annabeth free. Cutting them free was the first time I had used my sword, and everyone seemed impressed with it, but it seemed a shame to not use it in actual combat.

As soon as we left the mattress place we found it. The lobby was full of really sad, depressed people, and we had to take a number, then learned that the wait was about a hundred years. Percy bribed Charon, who made a point on noting that he was not a centaur named "Chiron" as if that wasn't obvious, and promised to talk to Hades about a raise for him in order to get on the next boat.

"You must stay. You may not enter." Charon said as he blocked my way in.

"What? Why not, I have drachmas as well, I can pay you!" I said.

"You are a mortal without a godly parent. You are not allowed if alive. Now, if you wish to die I can work you in."

"No!" Annabeth shouted! "No! You can't die Rue!"

"I thought your name was Harry" Charon said.

"Uh, it is, how did you know?"

"You have to know that sort of thing to work here. Now, be along your way mortal, you have no business here!"

"Harry, go back to where we camped this morning. Wait for us... I don't know, a couple of days, use your best judgment, if we aren't back, well, make your way home as best you can." Percy said.

"Wait for me Rue, I'll come back, I promise!"Annabeth said as she pushed past Charon to kiss me. This one I didn't mind so much.

"You need the keys?" Grover asked.

"Got a broom."

"Well, don't let anyone see that!" Grover said, still offering me the keys.

"Got invisibility. Guys, be safe." I said.

We were all sad, but none more than me. I did as Percy asked and returned to the beach. I am pretty sure no one saw me flying, but if they did, well, its a weird town anyway. 


	15. Chapter 15

The Orphan  
Chapter 15

Just a reminder to keep those reviews coming! Thanks to all that have put in their opinions. Also remember the characters here belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan, except Tim the waiter, the Inspector and Shasha the hot clerk. Enjoy!

Harry

Waiting isn't easy. Waiting while three people you care about go to the underworld to face Hades is worse. Trust me. Even as annoying as Annabeth had become I was worried she might not return. The more I thought about it, the more I thought this was a stupid quest to give a couple of twelve year olds.

I got back to the beach well after dark and it was nearly empty except for couples walking about. I was able to land without being seen, and set the tent up at the same place it was before. Then I cast the protection spell I knew and the invisibility one and tried to settle in for the night. The kitchen prepared lasagna for one, and even that reminded me that I was alone and my friends were facing off against one of the big three.

I admit it, I cried and just knew they would never return. Chiron had taught me how to send Iris messages, so when I got totally bummed I reached out to him with the spray bottle, a drachma and a lumos spell.

"Rue! I'm glad you took time from your busy schedule to reach me. Since you are alone I assume disaster has befallen your party" Chiron said sarcastically as soon as the mist appeared at his end.

"Well, I don't know. I wasn't allowed in the underworld as I am mortal. Everyone else is there now, but..."

"But you fear the worst." He asked.

"Yes."

"Worry is interest paid on a debt not yet owed Rue, do not let worry control you. Now is the time to be making plans for their return. What will you do if they do not return with the bolt? What will you do if they do? Have these things been discussed?"

"No, not really."

"I'm surprised Annabeth hasn't thought that through."

"Well, about Annabeth..."

"What has happened to her? Is she injured? Dead?"

"No, no, physically she is fine but"

"But what Rue?" He demanded.  
inside  
"Uh, have you ever heard of the scarf of Aphrodite?"

"Oh dear."

"Yeah see, we were sent into this trap in Denver by Ares and she, well she busted her nose and got a cut on the side of her face. And it was hanging there and we needed to stop the bleeding while Grover found nectar and ambrosia."

"I see. And you were not familiar with the scarf's power?"

"No."

"Well Rue, you have quite a problem." Chiron grinned.

"Yeah, see, the thing is, Percy wasn't familiar with its power either."

"Oh dear." He said as the mist faded out.

"But we made it to California and if they come out alive we should be back in time" I said, but I had no idea whether he heard me or not.

I cast protection and invisibility spells every couple of hours all night and slept furtively in between them. When the sun rose I grabbed my spell book and went back to our cabana and had to pay another twenty bucks, but the guy was cool about it. He was the only person I spoke to all day, but mostly I slept in the shade. By noon I was no longer exhausted from being up all night and ate lunch, then back to the cabana, this time to study spells.

It was right at dusk when the earthquake hit.

There was no warning, the earth just suddenly shook violently and things in the city started exploding. I remembered that during earthquakes it was best to be out in the open, which I pretty much was, and that large waves were possible so not to be near the ocean. Which I also was. By the time the first episode had died down, the first after shock was hitting and I got over my surprise and ran to the tent, popping it down and throwing it in my bag.

I got out my broom and cast an invisibility on myself, and a protection too, then went back to the cabana and waited to see what the ocean did. I didn't want to leave in case the crew showed up, but I wanted to be ready to take off and be above the wave if it hit.

No wave ever did, but after about an hour of aftershocks, with sirens going off all over the darkened city, a Coast Guard rescue boat came up to the pier, and as I watched Annabeth, Percy and Grover got off and ran towards me. They yelled for me as they approached, but I forgot about being invisible and they just ran to where the tent would have been as I waved.

I was just about to say something and become visible when Ares appeared.

"You're supposed to be dead boy. That's a problem."

Percy began arguing with him about him setting us up, and as near as I could tell the backpack he had given us in Denver somehow attracted the master bolt when Percy got to the gates of the underworld. Ares had set it up that way, but sometimes he would act like he was waiting on instructions from some voice in his head before speaking. Finally Ares asked Percy if he wanted to die old school or new school and Percy popped Riptide.

Ares reached for a bat on the front of his bike and it turned to a sword. Annabeth gave Percy her camp necklace, which was weird, and they set to fighting. Like most sword fights they started out just parrying, feeling each other out. It was obvious to anyone that Ares had the advantage height, weight, reach and skill wise. Percy didn't stand a chance and was soon backed down to the waters edge.

I couldn't sit by and let my friend get massacred. I shot a protection spell on him just as Ares swung. It didn't stop the blade, but it did slow it down surprisingly and gave Percy a chance to duck into the water. When he came out he was different, stronger some how and closed on Ares to take away his reach advantage. I hit Ares in the back of the head with the strongest stupify I could muster, and he began to fall forward towards the water, just as Percy slid under his and cut the back of his calves.

Annabeth saw me and drew her knife to attack, and Grover charged in as well. I tossed them my cross bow and the bronze bolts and Annabeth understood to use them instead of attacking the god of war up close. She fired and hit five times, each annoying Ares but not really doing much damage. Grover leaped into the air and hit him square in the abs with a hoove, just as Percy slashed his other calve and golden ichor poured out into the edge of the surf. One more stupify to the head pushed him forward and into the ocean.

This was our high water mark though, literally and figuratively. The water struggled to hold Ares, but he began glowing bright red and slowly pulled himself from it. He was shouting things like "Now you will die upstarts!" and pausing every few seconds to listen to whatever voice in his head was directing him, he was clearly crazy and enraged with anger towards us, mostly at Percy for being Poseidon's kid and living through his encounter with Hades.

We heard sirens from the mass of police cars converging on us and saw flashing lights all up the road behind us. Someone shouted "drop your weapons" through a megaphone, but that didn't seem like a good idea at that moment.

I hit him with another stupify and he just ignored it now. He was about to swing at me, but I pulled back away from him and out of reach so he swatted Grover away with the back of his hand instead. Annabeth charged with her knife but he ignored her and swung his sword at Percy, who dodged back and forth up the beach away from the water until Ares hit a police car that was pulling onto the beach.

"Be gone mortals, this is a private matter that does not concern you!" Ares shouted as Percy dove under him again and slashed his thighs with his sword. The police car exploded and I cast a protection spell on the cop or he would have been engulfed in flame as well.

Annabeth was busy trying to revive Grover and Percy had led Ares back to the water. Percy was standing thirty feet out, but the water seemed to be trying to stay behind him. None of my stupifys were doing anything, and no other spell was working on him at all. Maybe it was the excitement and I couldn't cast them properly, I don't know. I finally decided to draw my sword and fly right at his head when I felt the small metallic toys I was to throw if desperate.

I felt pretty desperate.

I threw the first one I grabbed right at Ares feet just as Percy released the water he had been holding back and a mini tsunami of Poseidon's wrath rushed at the god of war.

The sky got dark around me and I realized there were three old crones circling the fight and it seemed like they were sucking the light out of the sky as they moved.

The spider I threw grew into a giant ethereal spider, about the same height as Ares and slammed him to the sea floor. I could see it moving around a bit but then there was a blinding flash and both were gone. I remembered to look away just in time, but he was five to ten feet underwater when he left so I'm guessing we were safe anyway.

Percy came out of the water with a cop yelling for him to drop the gun, and he pointed out that he didn't have one. Riptide was again a pen in his pocket. I landed discretely behind the cabanas and after shoving my broom into the sack ran to Grover and Annabeth. The cops weren't there yet, they were all talking to Percy. Annabeth gave me my crossbow and quiver back, just as it refilled the bolts that she had shot into Ares face.

"He's hurt bad Rue. I think... I think his ribs are broken and he is spitting up blood." Annabeth wept. "I don't have any nectar or ambrosia..."

"Let me see if this will work..." I cast the healing spell I had cast on Annabeth earlier, then when he woke in pain cast it again. After a few more times he stopped me and announced he felt fine.

I tossed Annabeth's knife into my bag and we went to join Percy.

It is amazing what mortals will do to adjust to the mist. Everyone, the cops, the witnesses from the beach, and once we caught on, us, told the cops that we had fought this crazy biker who had kidnaped us, Percy, and his mother, and had dragged us around the country until we escaped. The cops couldn't do much for us because of the earthquake requiring their attention, but cameras from the news were soon there and the cops passed the hat to get us home. Percy announced that his step father that had told the media he was a troubled and drug crazed youth would be so happy he was freed from captivity by the police that he would give every officer and citizen that called a particular number a free major appliance from his store.

The crazed biker had escaped, but had left his bike, and while Percy talked, Annabeth went quietly over to it, I went too out of curiosity, and she lifted a helmet from the handle bars. The three crones landed in front of her and she gave it to them. As she did it was apparent it was the helm of darkness. I've never seen a helm of darkness, but, well, trust me, it has a distinct appearance.

"So" one of them spoke "Percy Jackson did not steal it."

"No, and he didn't steal the master bolt either. We will be returning it to Zeus."

"Very well. But know this, next time Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase meet the Fates, it may not be as pleasant." She reached out and touched a long nail to Annabeth's chest. "We cannot overcome the magic of Aphrodite, but she cannot interfere in your fate. You are not destined as she has tried to make you. Of that part of her curse, you are relieved."

And with that, Annabeth hit the ground passed out, and the fates disappeared. I immediately got my wand and hit her with a curative spell, whether Grover thought it wise or not, and she immediately woke. I was able to slip the wand away just as the main cop arrived.

"That tickles Rue!" She smiled, then looked at me really weird.

"Miss, I just told your friend, the airport is shut down, and the tracks are broken and train service won't be restored for a couple of days, but I can give you a ride up to the next station that is open and you can catch a train from there back to New York. They have the train to Chicago held up there while Amtrak checks the tracks on up the line."

By now Percy and Grover had joined us.

"So, you're not going to question us, or Percy?" Grover asked.

"No, everyone is convinced that Ares is a crazy biker that kidnaped you. Someday if I get up to Half Blood you can explain to a child of Themis the story of how you managed to fight the war god on the beach in Santa Monica. Come on, lets go before the mist wears off."

"Themis?" Percy asked.

"Goddess of justice" The officer replied with a smile. "Or as I call her, 'mom.'"

Officer Clement made a few phone calls then drove us two or three hours to Fullerton, where service was restored. The city was a wreck with fires everywhere and traffic jammed up both with people trying to escape the aftershocks and emergency vehicles. Along the way we talked about his camp experience in the 1970's and '80s and ours. Since leaving camp he had completed college and become a policeman, working his way up until he was about to retire as an Inspector. He knew Chiron and from what we could tell Chiron had not changed much. He told us it was easier for him to function in the world without daily monster fights as his mother wasn't a major and had no seat on Olympus, and had she not at one time been Zeus's girlfriend she would be just another fallen but friendly Titan.

"So who are your parents?"

"Athena"

"Whoa, pretty major, big twelve, I bet you can't walk down the street without a fight."

"It's tough sometimes, but I have good friends." Annabeth replied, looking from each of us to the next with a smile.

"What about you guy?"

"Poseidon."

"Dang, you're not even supposed to be alive! How do you get around out here?"

"Slowly and carefully." Percy laughed.

"And you?"

"No one. My parents are both mortal and dead. I'm a wizard."

"A what now?"

"Don't worry about it. The people who knew my parents put me with Chiron for safekeeping. All I have ever known is half bloods. It is believed that Hecate may be an ancestor but no one knows how far back."

We pulled into the train station and even though it was late it was full of life. Supposedly because of delays caused by the earthquake the 6:45 train to Chicago wasn't leaving until 9:45 and we had a few minutes to catch it. We started to thank Inspector Clement but he insisted on walking us in and making sure we made it. Once inside, he looked over the two ticket windows that were open, staffed by very overworked people as folks rushed to get out of LA due to the quake.

Inspector Clement took us to the front of the long line where an absolutely beautiful girl was working.

"Hey Sasha! How you doing?" Grover asked.

"Grover!" She shouted as she came out of the booth to hug first him, then Inspector Clement. "Scott! You didn't tell me Grover was one of the kids!"

"You two know each other?" Percy asked.

"Yes! Grover and I used to,.. uh, we grew up camping together!" She beamed.

"Yeah uh" Grover said. "Sasha is the daughter of... well, the lady with the scarf if you know who I mean. She graduated, what has it been, nine years ago now?"

"Ten. I came here to act, its been tough, had a few parts and I got this gig to pay the bills. But guess what! I've got a call back for the newest Tristen McClain action movie, and its about greek warriors!"

"Girl! You can't miss!"

"I know, right? Oh Grover, I wish we could catch up, mist me sometime okay?"

"Will do girl. Back when I was first starting training, Sasha was one of my instructors guys, best friend a guy could have. So this is Percy, son of Poseidon, and Harry, or Rue as we call him and" Grover smiled.

"Rue? Rubeus? Oh my gods! You're all grown up! You were just a baby when I left!"  
Sasha exclaimed as she hugged me. "You were the most precious little boy, I always wondered what you were doing now, if you were claimed and still at camp, you know. Gosh let me look at you! So handsome! He was the quietest, and... Best. Baby. Ever!" she cried out as she hugged me again. Trust me on this, you don't mind getting hugged by girls like Sasha.

"So, you must be Annabeth. I'm so sorry about what happened, I will talk to my mom about releasing you, its just not funny anymore." She told Annabeth, but immediately returned to looking at me.

"Thanks, but I think it is working out."

"And Scott, I have them booked into a full sleeper suite all the way from here to Chicago, they have a couple hours there, then off to New York. Should take about five days. Here are your tickets guys, stay safe!"

"How much do we owe you?"

"Its being covered by the Olympian Travelers Benevolent Fund" Sasha replied with a wink.

We said our goodbyes, thanked the inspector who told us to call him Scott, and Sasha, who told us to call her Sasha and rushed to the train. Sasha demanded that we stay in touch through the mist and we promised we would. We only had three backpacks and my satchel so there was no luggage to fool with, and we had an entire sleeper compartment to ourselves.

After the train got moving and our tickets stamped, the first order of business was showers for those that had been to Hades and back. And food.

There wasn't enough room to set up the tent, but I did anyway, figuring I could crawl under it and find the kitchen no matter what, but it set itself up in the available space as a pup tent and when we went in it was the same size and layout as before. We ate until we were bloated, then crawled out and pulled the cord to reduce it. Did I mention how much I loved this tent? Finally, an hour or so into the trip, we slowed down enough to talk.

They told me about the confrontation with Hades, and their trip through the underworld. It turned out that Hades's Helm of Darkness had also been stolen and he had been led to believe that Percy had it as well. He demanded the lightening bolt, which Percy claimed to not have, but it turned out to be in the bag that Ares had given him. He refused to release Percy's mother until he surrendered it, but Percy refused and threw down the three pearls which is how they escaped, just as Hades lost it and caused the earthquake.

Along the way, Grover had nearly been dragged into the lower reaches by the shoes Luke had given him, and none of us could figure what that was about.

Annabeth had her own story. She said that one of the fates, Lachesis she thought but wasn't sure as she couldn't tell the creepy women apart, had told her on the beach when she gave them the Helm of Darkness from Ares bike, that Aphrodite had altered her fate and she wasn't allowed to do that, so it was altered back.

"So no more love sick Annabeth? Thats great! Thank the fates!" Grover exclaimed.

"Uh, not exactly." She said.

"What do you mean?" Percy said.

"Uh, well, its just, well I... I don't feel the same anymore."

"Well, that's good isn't it?"

"Uh, see, the thing is. Well, I wanted to talk about this in private, I'm still sorting it out. I really, I, I don't really know what it means exactly."

"What the fuck Annabeth, just tell us, I think we are beyond secrets here." I said with a giggle. Asking "What the fuck Annabeth" was an ongoing joke to us now, and we kept saying it because we could tell it irked her.

"Rue... Harry. Uh. I love you, really I do, you mean the world to me, I would do anything for you, but..."

"But what?"

"Well, its not that kind of love. I... I'm not romantically in love with you anymore. I don't want to... I would never hurt you, but, I just don't feel that way like I did. Apparently, you are not part of my destiny, at least not that way. I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you or lead you on."

"Annabeth," I said as we spontaneously hugged, "That's okay, I'm alright with that. It was all brought on by Aphrodite, I'm glad you're back to the old Annabeth. And you can't hurt me, I'm happy you're free of it. Although the black underwear thing was nice." I grinned.

"What black underwear thing?" Percy asked, with Grover beside him with eyes wide with wondering.

"Okay, that... that is awkward and embarrassing, I guess I deserve that for how I acted" she laughed then continued, "But see, the thing is.." she said as we released from our embrace, "I'm not free of it. Not really. I still have feelings. I'm still very much in love, and its not an illusion, its very real. And apparently its my... our destiny."

She was staring right at Percy.

"What the fuck Annabeth?" Percy said with a really weird look on his face, while Grover giggled.

Before she could answer, there was a knock at our door. Grover looked through the peep hole, and with a laugh opened it.

"Mrs Jackson!" He shouted as he hugged Percy's mom. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Crazy as a Cheshire Cat, Chi Vayne, . and Readingdan for their reviews! We don't always agree, but I will always be grateful for your kind input. I owe Readingdan an apology. I posted in a review response that I understood what he was saying, and on further review, it is clear I did not understand at all! Sorry for that. And Crazy Cat, if I seemed brusque I didn't mean to. I just think without the love curse I would be telling a story already told better by others. Please keep reading and reviewing! Many thanks, and especially to IcyFox17 whose fine story Long Lost Sisters inspired me to write again. If you haven't read it, you should!**

The Orphan  
Chapter 16

Percy

"Thank the gods you're alright!" I nearly shouted as I hugged my mom. "How did you get out?"

"Well, when those three crazy women that were trying to kill you came back with his helmet"

"The Helm of Darkness"

"Yes, that is what they called it uh.. miss"

"Annabeth, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena" Annabeth said as she extended her hand, which mom shook.

"Right, so, she seems like a nice young lady Percy, I'm glad your camp sent someone older and more mature on this thing with you. Anyway, they told him that Ares had stolen it and he figured the rest out. So he released me and the fates put me on this train. I'm in the sleeper next door. Perhaps Annabeth should stay with me? Or you and the boys could, I mean, if you don't mind a break from being a chaperone Miss Chase."

"Yeah, that would probably be a good idea." I said.

"I should stay with Percy. We're fated to be togeth..."

"No Annabeth, mom is right, it wouldn't be right for a twelve year old girl to sleep in the same car as three boys. It wouldn't be wise." Percy said, and the word "wise" sealed the deal.

"You're only twelve?" Mom asked, apparently shocked that a twelve year old could have her body.

"Yes, long story. Aphrodite, well, because of her magic my body grew up a few days ago. But I'm twelve, so it would be okay for me to stay with Percy. Harry and Grover could stay with.."

"No, you should stay with me. We need to talk." Mom said. I couldn't tell if she was mad, worried or just really confused.

"Okay but just yell if you need me Percy, or we could take watches, Percy and I, then Grover and Harry.

"Oh, good point, mom, you know Grover from school, but this is Harry, Harry Potter. But we call him 'Rue' because, well, that was his name for years."

"Very nice to meet you Rue, or Harry. Who is your parent if I can ask?"

"Uh, I don't have a god for a parent. My parents were both mortal. I'm a wizard. I guess its okay to tell you that." He replied.

"A what now?" Mom asked.

"A magician."

"So you.. what? Do card tricks?"

"No he casts spells that push the god of war into the ocean, and throws giant ethereal spiders to keep them there. I haven't told you yet how awesome that was Harry!" I said.

"Yeah, but why a spider? I hate spiders! Spiders hate me!" Annabeth said.

"Well, it was the first one I found at the bottom of my satchel." He smiled.

"But spiders? Ewww! Gross!"

"Well it wasn't a real spider, it was a giant ghost spider that... this isn't helping is it?" Harry asked Annabeth.

"No, not really. But I'm glad you did it, you probably saved all of us. "

"Oh, Percy had it under control. He is the one that put Ares underwater, I just helped hold him there for a second."

"Well, next time, could you do something other than spiders?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm not sure I can do spiders again." Harry laughed. "The little toy one is gone, all I have now is this cat and this bird thing."

"Well you should save those. Never can tell when they might come in handy" Grover said.

"I was going to. I don't really even know if they do the same thing."

After a little whining about monsters from Annabeth we agreed to set watches as we rode across the country and they turned out to be unnecessary. No one was actively pursuing us at the moment and with any luck the gods would have their issues worked out by the time we got there. We used the tent for dinner that night already, but I had some money and decided to buy everyone breakfast. As near as she could tell, Percy's mother's purse and any money she had was still in the Camero they wrecked when he came to camp. We hoped.

As it turned out, our meals were paid for all the way too, so we really owed Sasha big thanks for whatever strings she pulled. We had a few hours in Chicago before the train to New York, so we found an ATM and sure enough we were able to withdraw the daily limit on our Lotus cards, then went to a place called Unos that Grover knew of from his travels and had the Best. Pizza. Ever!

Annabeth had been more upset with each passing day, not so much romantically anymore. Since the whole love thing with us was over, I finally asked her what was wrong, expecting to hear all about how Percy didn't love her blah blah blah, but instead found out it was all about going to school. She was upset that I was leaving, and that her father wanted her to come to San Francisco and go to school there. And no one really knew what Percy was going to do but his mother offered to put him in a new school in New York. Even though we promised to write and mist, she was having trouble with not seeing Percy until the next summer, and me, well, maybe never.

"It will work out. We'll always be friends Annabeth."

"That's sweet Rue, but, what with all the changes.. I mean, with school and me, I just... will it be the same?"

"No, but that doesn't mean it can't get better." I smiled, trying to encourage her.

She thought for a moment and asked "You sure you're not a child of Athena? That might be the most wise thing a person has ever said to me."

"Uh.. Thanks?" I grinned.

We misted Chiron along the way so he wouldn't be worried and to give a progress report. He reminded us not to dawdle and pointed out that we would be arriving right at the deadline of the equinox. He said he would send the van to pick us up as well, which was good as I had no idea how were would get back to camp otherwise.

Okay, so the pizza was great in Chicago, but I didnt really like the city. On the other hand, I hated New York. From where we got off the train was ten blocks to the Empire State Building and it took forever as half the traffic lights didn't work for some reason, probably knocked out by the storm that was brewing overhead. A cop would be directing traffic at each one, but we crept along slowly and honestly it would have been faster, and cheaper, to just walk. Then it got weird.

At the last red light, just as the cabbie was complaining in some language I didn't understand about the traffic, time froze. Nothing but us was moving, even Ms Jackson was frozen, like a statue. The only thing moving was the police officer directing traffic with two flashlights, and she had stopped doing that to walk to our cab.

The cop stood beside us and drew her finger down the window, which rolled itself down.

"Greetings Harry Potter, my beloved descendant. I am your patron, Hecate. I am not allowed to interfere in your life, but know this, you have a great and dangerous path to follow for the next several years. Study my craft with great care. Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson. You have stepped into the world of magic uninvited. You cast spells you were taught by Master Potter, and candidly, Demeter is upset at your insult to her corn fields. As the world of demi god is secreted from the mortals, so the world of magic is secreted from mortals and demi god alike. You must now be trained to protect that secret, and to master your powers. You are at a crossroad, and I am the goddess there of. Word will be arriving shortly of an option for your survival. You need not choose this path, but it would be folly and ruin not to. I am not of the twelve, but I am not to be trifled with either."

And with that, she glowed for a second, we turned away, and she was gone in a flash.

The cab was moving again and the cabbie talking about how light the traffic was. All the red lights seemed to be working now.

"Did something just happen?" Ms Jackson asked.

"Uh, yeah but..."

"But?"

"But I don't know what." I answered as Percy and Annabeth and I stared at each other. We needed to talk, but it was clear from the message that we should do it in private for fear of bringing the wrath of Hecate onto whoever heard us.

Once at the Empire State Building our quest basically ended and we split up. Ms Jackson took the cab home, and told Percy to drop by before he went back to camp so things could be worked out with his step father. I don't think she knew about him offering to give away appliances.

The van was waiting for us, so Percy said to go on without him and he would try to get to camp in a day or so. We all hugged, and Annabeth, Grover and I headed back to Camp Half Blood.


	17. Chapter 17

The Orphan

Chapter 17

Harry

Nothing much changed at Camp. Clarisse and her goons were out of the infirmary and behaving menacingly towards everyone again. Luke and Annabeth were reunited, with him giving her new body stares that bordered on the perverse. Well, all the guys in camp were, and when they asked me about her I had to remind them that she was only twelve.

Creeps. Geez.

Percy arrived a couple days later, right before dinner and breaking with tradition, Annabeth sat with us at the Poseidon table as our funeral shrouds, which were made by the camp on the assumption that we would not survive the quest, were burned. It was a tradition to burn them on our return. Annabeth's was made by her sisters and brothers and was a beautiful grey silk thing embroidered with owls and other symbols of her mother. Ares cabin had volunteered to make Percy's as I was his only roommate and was gone with him. It was a cartoon on black cloth of a stick figure with x's where the eyes should be, and the caption"Loser." Mine was made by the sons and daughters of Aphrodite, with help from Hermes cabin, and was absolutely beautiful, covered with symbols both of Aphrodite, Hermes and Poseidon on the belief that since I was living at Poseidon I must have been claimed, even if both Hermes and Aphrodite still claimed me as their own. I wept a bit when it burned.

We huddled together at the Poseidon table, this being the first chance we had to make sense of Hecate's warning. Annabeth had done some research and had found out that she was known to carry two torches and other than magic was the goddess of crossroads, so that explained the flashlights and directing traffic, but truthfully that wasn't helpful at figuring out what she meant. We couldn't really tell if she was angry I had taught them a couple spells, or, well if not angry, what? But she didn't seem mad at me anyway.

Just then a couple things happened. As dinner was winding down and everything becoming more casual, Clarisse and a few of her brothers began to march towards the table. Everyone watched, knowing this would be trouble.

When she was about ten feet away, there was a bright flash of green light over the embers of the fire and three owls flew out, each carrying envelopes. They delivered them to Percy, Annabeth and myself, then flew back to the hearth and disappeared in another flash. It looked like they were releasing some powder of some sort from their talons as they made hooting sounds just as the second green flash of light spirited them away.

Just as we almost recovered from that weirdness, Clarisse arrived with murder in her eyes. It was known that her father had fallen from grace on Olympus, and she clearly blamed Percy for exposing him to shame. This would not be pretty. Even Chiron was approaching from the main table as Mr D. just kind of snickered at the ass kicking Percy was no doubt about to get.  
I deftly retrieved my wand while everyone was staring at her and she was staring at Percy, and slid it up my sleeve. I glanced over at Percy and saw he was quite relaxed, but Annabeth had murder in her eyes as well. No way this was going to end well.

"So Percy, you made it back by lying about my..." was all Clarisse got out before Annabeth dove across the table with her dagger screaming "If you lay a hand on Percy I will kill you! You traitorous bitch daughter of lousy traitor scum..."

Before Annabeth could get all the way to her both Clarisse and one of her goons were drawing their swords.

I couldn't wait, I stupified Clarisse in the face, and it exploded in blood. Her nose was broken and I think a couple other bones too as she flew back about ten feet and landed groaning in pain on her ass. I hit the guy that had his sword out square in the gut and he flew off about the same distance screaming in agony. The last guy just turned and ran as Annabeth dropped into a defensive stance, her blade at the ready to take on anyone that dared challenge her, or us really.

Percy leaned back and kept drinking blue kool aid.

"Rue! Annabeth! Percy! To the big house. Now! Children of Apollo, tend to these wounded." Chiron bellowed.

You could feel the anger steaming from Chiron as we all walked to the big house, and as soon as we were inside he turned and faced me.

"Rue, you were told no magic where other campers could see. You.. you broke my orders."

"Yes sir but" was all I got out before Annabeth took over.

"No one gets to hurt Percy, or Rue. No one. Clarisse wanted a fight and like an idiot took on people stronger than her. She's lucky I didn't get to her with a blade first..."

"Truthfully sir, she's better off getting hit by Rue than Annabeth. Rue would only break her face, while Annabeth would cut it off. Those things are hard to grow back. Even the ugly ones." Percy said.

"I know that! I don't care about Clarisse, she and her minions deserve a week in the infirmary with Mr Solace and his siblings. Rue knows not to do magic around the other campers and that is all I will say about that. Now" he smiled "What does the envelope contain?"

I had nearly forgotten them and we all still held them in our non fighting hand. I went to open mine just as Annabeth's and Percy's were opened and cards leaped out reading themselves.

"You are invited to attend the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry beginning on blah blah blah..." I didn't hear the rest as I was ecstatic that my friends could go with me! This is what Hecate meant, now that they had used magic, they had to be trained as magicians! It solved... well all our problems provided parents approved.

I opened mine to find a note that said "Your namesake shall be around to collect you and your friends at the hour of 4:00 am tomorrow morning in order to attend to your school supplies at Hogwarts. Be prompt, meet at the Hearth, and ensure that your friends bring their Lotus cards. Yours Truly, A. Dumbledore."

"Do you know what this means?" Annabeth asked as her face lit up with joy.

"Yes. I will be stuck with three incorrigible wizards next summer." Chiron mumbled. 


	18. Chapter 18

The Orphan  
Epilogue Chapter 18

Since all the cool authors put a sample of their next book in the back of the last (I'm looking at you Riordan), I thought I would do the same. So, without further adieu, a sample of "What the Fuck Annabeth?!" which I hope to get out for your reading pleasure in the next month or so. Keep your eyes out for it! Oh! And post some reviews! I like reviews! Probably if I got a bunch of reviews it would inspire me to write the next series faster. Just sayin'.

"What the Fuck Annabeth?!"

Excerpt from Chapter 3, The Sorting Hat

 **Annabeth**

I think Hermione understood now that Percy was off limits, and Harry was not to be trifled with. Ron and Neville seemed like nice boys and would make good friends for us. Hermione was clearly thinking of stealing Percy away, and was openly flirting with him by asking him personal questions like his name, where he was from, how he got into magic, that sort of thing. And with me seated beside him! What a tramp! Then, to make matters worse, she did the same with poor Rue... Harry, I can't get used to that, as if she flirted with both I wouldn't notice the eyes she was making at Percy. I was born at night, but it wasn't last night sister!

Neville had explained the sorting hat to us, and the house system. I didn't care which house we were in so long as we were together. Some boys from Slytherin, or who wanted to be, had stopped by to give Harry, and to a lesser extent Ron and Percy, a hard time, but I dispatched them at the point of my blade and they left to go change trousers. "Don't mess with Team Annabeth" was a good first lesson at Hogwarts for all of them. After that Ron's brother, also named Percy, came by and said he as Prefect had to confiscate any weapons, but a cold stare turned him away as Percy asked "What weapons?" Anyway, the Sorting Hat supposedly looked into your mind, heart and soul and placed you in the appropriate house. Like I said, I didn't care which house, so long as we were together.

We got off the train dressed in our school uniforms, or course I had altered mine to better fit my curves and for overall appeal. Hagrid led us to boats where we were finally able to ditch Hermione. We rode with Ron and Neville. Hagrid was friendly and gave us all big hugs, even though we had just seen him that morning, such a dear sweet man. Then he led the first years to the boats I mentioned before, which were magical and propelled themselves. Even though Hagrid was in the first boat, Percy, ever the twelve year old, used his power to speed past so we could "win the race." When the rest arrived, baffled at our boat's performance, we were all still giggling.

We didn't get anything for arriving first except a laugh and a weird look from Hagrid.

Professor McGonagall led us from the boats to the main hall where dinner and the sorting ceremony were to be held. She told us that we would be led in to the main hall and the importance of our relationship to our house members. Oh! And she went over briefly the points system for what she called "The House Cup" and all the magicians seemed really excited about that. Well, except for the ones that had battled the god of war on a beach in Santa Monica a week or so before. To us it seemed rather silly truthfully.

While we waited a girl from India I think asked "Aren't you a little old to be first year?"

"I'm only twelve." I answered to everyone's gasps and stares.

"They grow up fast in America." Harry said.

"Stop being silly Rue!" I giggled at him and gave him a gentle push on the shoulder. I heard someone whisper "Did she just push Harry Potter?"

The sorting went through everyone except myself and Percy. Harry, Neville, Ron and that witch Hermione ended up in Gryffindor. Since we were late additions, Percy and I went last.

"Annabeth Chase" McGonagall said and I walked forward to be sorted. I could feel all the sixth and seventh year boy's eyes crawling all over me. It was totally creepy. What bunch of pervs!

I picked up the hat as I was instructed to, I had seen it call out the houses of those before me so I knew it bore some sentient intelligence. I thought to myself, and it I suppose, "Okay hat, you're supposed to be able to read my mind. Let me show you pictures from my summer vacation, and know that I will be taking you there soon if I don't get placed with Harry Potter and Percy Jackson in Gryffindor. And you won't come back. And if you can read my mind, you know I will do it..." I then focused my mind on what I had seen on the trip to the House of Hades in the underworld.

It only took moments for the hat to nearly leap off my head shouting.

"Gryffindor! Definitely Gryffindor! No doubt about it Miss Chase needs to be in Gryffindor! Absolutely, she could only be Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!"

I hopped off the stool as my house stood and applauded and ran to a seat beside Rue that he has sweetly saved for me. Percy had no more sat down to have the hat placed on his head when it shouted "Gryffindor! This one too, most definitely! Gryffindor! Gryffindor! That is where this boy needs to be!" and Percy came to join us. The only downside was that since they grouped all the first years at the same spot on the table, we were seated with that tramp Hermione. 


End file.
